La diseuse de bonne aventure
by Jolielune20
Summary: Elie a une mere tres special qui lit dans les cartes l'avenir. Ca lui permettras de rencontrer un homme qu'elle trouve tres sexy, mais lui, que pense t'il d'elle? Une histoire d'amour compliquer qui se termineras comment? a vous de le découvrir
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde. Je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction, mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je ne lâche pas l'autre, bien au contraire. L'idée m'est venu voilà quelque jour. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre et voilà que je le met par écrit =) Bon la on s'entend que mon rêve n'était pas aussi détailler, je ne dort que 8 heures par nuit lollll**

**Je ne suis pas encore sure du titre de cette fiction, mais bon si jamais une idée vous viens, faites moi en part =)**

**Alors voici le premier chapitre. On se retrouve plus bas =)**

* * *

_**La diseuse de bonne aventure**_

**Chapitre 1**

Ma vie était un enfer... Bon ok j'exagère un peu, il y en avait des pire que moi c'est certain, mais bon.

Je vais commencer par me présenter, ca serais une bonne idée. Je m'appelle Eliane, j'ai 18 ans et je vie à Montréal. Je vie encore chez ma mère avec mon petit frère plus jeune de 4 ans. Mes parents sont divorcer depuis 3 ans et ma mère fais sont possible pour nous élever mon petit frère et moi. Elle travaille très fort et est rarement a la maison, mais des qu'elle a ne serais-ce que 30 minutes, elle les passe avec nous a s'amuser et a nous faire rire.

J'ai la charge de m'occuper de mon petit frère. En fait, ca fais 3 ans que je l'élève et ma mère m'en ai complètement reconnaissante. Je fais mon possible pour lui, même si je ne trouve pas cela très facile.

Ma mère a deux travail et demi. Elle est couturière professionnelle et travail dans magasin a grande surface pour réussir a subvenir a nos besoin. Bon la vous vous demandez surement pourquoi la demi et je vous comprend. Laissez moi vous expliquez. Ma mère est accroc a tout se qui est spirituel. Que se sois les esprits, les maison hanté et tout le tralala. Donc pour continuer sur ma lancer, ma mère est si on peu dire médium. Elle lit dans les cartes notre passé, notre présent, ainsi que notre futur.

Bon, bon, bon la je vous entend déjà dire que vous ne croyez pas a ce genre de chose. Eh bien vous pourriez être très surpris. Je ne croyais pas non plus a se genre de chose avant. J'ai toujours voulu quelle me tire au carte et elle ne voulait jamais disant que j'étais encore mineur, et que ca fausserais la vérité. Mais maintenant que je suis majeure, elle n'a pas eu le choix. Je vous jure que tout se qu'elle m'a dit qui arriverait est arriver. Bon ok, ok, je suis sure que vous ne me croyez pas encore mais bon, c'est votre choix. Moi je connais la vérité.

_Elie cocotte, _ouais c'est le surnom que ma mère me donner, vous pouvez bien rire mais je ne vous direz jamais le surnom qu'elle me donne quand elle est fâchée et que je suis mieux de rappliquer mes fesses au plus vite.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman?_

_J'ai des inviter qui devrais arriver d'ici 30 minutes pour se faire tirer au cartes. Ça ne te dérangerais pas de t'occuper dans le salon ou dans ta chambre le temps que je suis avec eux a la cuisine?_

_Non ma du tout maman, mais ou est gazou?, _c'est le surnom débile qu'on donne a mon frère, mais son vrai nom c'est Cédric

_Il m'avait demander si il pouvait aller au cinéma avec des amis donc je lui ai donner de l'argent. Tu n'auras pas a t'en occuper pour aujourd'hui, il ne rentrera que demain soir._

_C'est bon. Je connais t'es inviter?_

_Pas cette fois. Ils ne viennent pas d'ici. Ils sont anglophone, mais parle le français. Ils viennes de la Californie. Ils sont en vacances a Montréal et ont entendu parler de moi par un de leur ami. Ils veulent a tous prix me rencontrer._

_Oh... Je voie... Bon, il n'y a pas de problème, je ne vous embêterais pas, _lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

_Merci ma grande, c'est très gentil de ta part._

_Ils s'appellent comment nos invités?_

_Oh merde... j'ai oublier attend... Si je me rappelle bien, la fille s'appellerais Nikki... Oui c'est ca, Nikki. Pour ce qui est du jeune homme, je ne suis vraiment pas sure. Je me rappelle que ca fini par 'an'... Dylan je crois._

C'est a ce moment que la sonnette de la porte se fis entendre. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour faire ouvrir la porte du bas et les attendis en haut des escaliers.

C'est alors que j'aperçus la fille. Elle avait l'air très sympa. Je lui donnais 22 ans au maximum. Elle n'était pas très grande, brune et elle avait le physique d'une mannequin. Elle était tout simplement ravissante.

Je n'arrivais pas encore a voir l'homme qui l'accompagnais, surement son copain. Quand je le vis, les deux bras me sont tomber et mes jambes sont devenu toute molle. Sont nom n'était pas Dylan mais bien Kellan. Comment ma mère a telle pus faire une erreur comme celle la.

Kellan Lutz se trouvais en avant de moi. Cet homme était tout simplement sexy. C'était un mannequin plus ou moins connu, mais j'avais des poster de lui a la grandeur de mes murs de chambre.

MERDEEEEEEEEEEEE....

La porte de ma chambre est grande ouverte et pour se rendre a la cuisine, ils doivent passer devant. Il faut que je passe avant eux pour refermer la porte.

Je réussis a passer devant tout le monde pour me rendre jusqu'à ma chambre, mais au moment ou je suis entrain de fermer la porte a toute vitesse, la jeune femme passe devant moi et jette un œil. Non mais pas de gène surtout. Je la vois me faire un grand sourire avec un clin d'œil. Elle me dit tout bas juste pour qu'il n'y ai que moi qui l'entende

_Je ne dirais rien promis_

_Merci_

J'avais raison, cette fille est vraiment sympa. Elle aurait pus me regarder bizarrement puisque j'avais des poster de son copain partout dans ma chambre. Ben non, elle ma souris et me disant qu'elle garderais le secret. J'étais complètement soulager.

J'entendis les chaises se tirer dans la cuisine et j'ai sue que la séance allait commencer. Le salon n'était pas bien loin de la cuisine, donc je pouvais entendre se que ma mère allait leur prévoir. Elle savait que j'entendrai tout, mais elle trouvait ca plus polie que je ne sois pas dans la cuisine.

_Bon pour commencer, j'aurais besoin de vos nom complet, ainsi que de vos date de naissance._

_Je m'appelle Nicole Houston Reed et je suis née le 17 mai 1988_

_Oh, une taureau. Bon donc tu es le genre de filles qui dois aimé les arts, une fille très calme par contre, mais qui a une très grande joie de vivre. Et vous jeune homme_

_Je m'appelle Kellan Christopher Lutz et je suis né le le 15 mars 1985_

_Hum... Un jeune homme sensible, aimable, romantique et lunatique. Un grand rêveur alors_

_On ne peux pas dire le contraire,_ dit Nikki

_Bon, tout d'abord, je ne connais rien de vous. Je n'ai aucune idée du métier que vous faites, je ne connais rien de vos famille, ni même se qui vous amènes ici, mais les cartes me dirons tout. Y a-t-il des choses que vous ne voudriez pas savoir si jamais je voies quelque chose de mauvais?_

_On veux tout savoir madame Lune, _ouais ma mère se fais appeler Lune quand il est question de spiritualité

_Très bien alors Monsieur Lutz, veuillez svp brasser les cartes et les coupez avec votre main droite en 3 paquet différent je vous prie_

Il y eu un moment de silence et tout a coup, j'entendis ma mère se remettre a parler.

_Bon commençons. A se que je voie, vous avez une très grande familles. Beaucoup plus d'homme que de femmes dans la famille a se que je voie._

_C'est exact, j'ai 6 frères et une sœur._

_Wow, c'est impressionnant. Je voie aussi que vous faites un métier qui aurais rapport au vêtement._

_C'est aussi exact, je suis mannequin_

_Oui et a se que je voie vous aimez cela, mais il y a un vide en vous, comme si vous voudriez faire autre chose_

_J'adore être mannequin, mais oui j'ai un rêve encore plus grand que j'aimerais réaliser_

_C'est bien se que je voie, et vous allez y arriver d'ici peu mon cher_

_Vraiment?_

_Si je vous le dit. Je n'ai par contre jamais dit que ca seras facile. Vous allez devoir travailler très fort pour ce rôle, mais vous allez y arriver. Par contre, si vous ne travaillez pas très fort, le contraire arrivera. Je voie quelque chose qui tournerais autour des vampires ou quelque chose comme ca._

_Mais comment vous avez fait pour savoir que je voulais devenir acteur?_

Donc le sexy monsieur dans ma cuisine voulait devenir acteur? Wow je sent que je vais être sa plus grande fan. Maintenant au lieu de le voir juste sur des affiche, je vais en plus pouvoir le voir dans ma télévision. Trop génial

_Les cartes me l'on dit monsieur Lutz. _

_En fait, c'est vraiment se que je voulais savoir, si j'allais y arriver_

_Et bien je crois que vous avez eu votre réponse_

_Oh ca oui_

_Passons maintenant a vous mademoiselle Reed. Brasser les cartes, et couper les en trois paquets avec votre main droite._

_Tu voie Kellan, je te l'avais bien dit que tu y arriverait. Mais non tu ne m'a jamais crue, _l'entendis-je dire en riant.

_Alors mademoiselle Reed, a se que je voie, vous avez quitter la maison très jeune et que vous êtes une jeune femme plein d'ambition._

_A qui le dites vous, _dit Kellan en riant

_Très drôle Kellan... C'est pourtant exact madame Lune, j'ai quitter la maison alors que je n'avais que 14 ans. Pour se qui est de mes ambition, c'est vrai que j'en ai plein. J'ai écrit un film avec l'ex petite amie de mon père. On l'a écrit en 6 jours. C'est comme ca que j'ai commencer ma carrière comme actrice._

_Ah oui? Et ce film a bien fonctionner?_

_Assez bien oui, vous ou votre fille connaissez peut-être qui sais... Ça se nomme Thirteen._

_Oh vous savez mademoiselle, moi et les titres de film... mais ma fille connais surement._

Hein? Elle a jouer dans Thirteen? Je retrouve très vite la pochette du film et reconnais toute suite Nikki sur la pochette. C'est donc elle qui jouais Evie. Wow très bonne actrice alors.

_Mais a ce que je voie mademoiselle Reed, votre carrière n'est pas prête de se terminer. Vous avez vous aussi quelque chose de très gros qui s'en vient. Un très grand tournage. Vous allez même jouer au coter de monsieur Lutz. Par contre, pour vous se seras un peu plus facile. Vous allez déjà connaître la réalisatrice et c'est grâce a elle que vous aurez le rôle._

_T'entend ca Kellan? On va jouer ensemble dans un film_

_Ouais mais a se que j'ai entendu t'auras pas grand effort a faire pour avoir le rôle donc tu est mieux de m'aider a obtenir le miens compris?_

J'entendis alors ma mère éclater de rire.

_Y a t'il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous?_

_Moi j'aurais une question si vous permettez_

_Mais bien sure, je suis la pour ca_

_Je en sais pas si vous pouvez me répondre par contre, mais bon je tente le coup. Voyez vous, on est quand même un peu célèbre malgré tout, et j'aimerais savoir si vous croyez qu'on finiras par trouver l'amour sans que cette personne ne s'attarde sur notre célébrité._

Ça voulais donc dire que Kellan et Nikki n'était pas ensemble. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en grand. Mais pourquoi tu souris comme sa la grande, ce mec ne peux pas s'intéresser a toi quand même. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde et en plus t'es enceinte d'une merde qui ta foutu la en apprenant la nouvelle. Tu crois quand même pas que Kellan va s'intéresser a toi et en plus élever ton enfant. Faut pas rêvé ma vieille

_Très bonne question monsieur Lutz. Pour se qui est de mademoiselle, vous allez trouvez, mais il faudra quelque temps avant que sa ne vous tombe dessus. Tant qu'a vous monsieur Lutz, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre._

Je sentis une pointe d'agacement dans la voie de ma mère, comme si elle lui cachais quelque chose. Mais bon, c'est son choix de ne pas tout révéler.

_Combien on vous doit pour vos talent madame Lune?_

_Vous me donnez se que vous pensez que je valais tout simplement. Elie cocotte tu peux venir ici stp._

Elle n'a quand même pas oser m'appeler comme sa devant eux... faut bien croire que oui.

_Elie c'est ton surnom?, _me demanda Nikki

_Heu... Oui... Mon vrai nom c'est Eliane, mais tout le monde m'appelle Elie._

_Ravie de faire ta connaissance alors Elie_

_Pareillement Nikki, maman elle sont ou tes cigarettes?_

_Ah non tu fume encore? Tu sais que se n'est pas bon dans ton état_

Je lui fis une paire de yeux croche qui voulais dire _Tait toi_ et lui piqua une cigarette sur la sécheuse. J'étais tellement nerveuse d'avoir le sexy Kellan Lutz en avant de moi qu'il fallait que je fume. C'était une obligation en se moment.

Kellan n'arrêtais pas de me fixer. Vous savez quand vous avez quelque chose qui cloche et qu'au lieu de vous le dire une personne vous fixe. Et bien c'est se regard la qu'il portait sur moi. Quand Nikki le remarqua, elle détourna la conversation

_Et dans quelle état tu te trouve Elie?_

_Je... je... En fait, je suis enceinte_

Le regard de Kellan changea du tout au tout et regardais maintenant Nikki.

_Toute mes félicitations, _dit Nikki avec un grand sourire

_Merci, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais le garder_

_Pourquoi ca?_

_Et bien je n'ai que 18 ans et le père m'a laisser tomber en apprenant que j'étais enceinte_

_Oh Elie chérie tu sais très bien que tu ne va pas avorter et que tu vas garder cette belle petite fille. Et moi je serais la grand-maman la plus heureuse au monde_

_Maman tu ne peux même pas savoir si se seras un garçon ou une petite fille et c'est quand même moi qui devras l'élever cette enfant... et seule en plus_

_Arête moi ca tu veux. Tu ne seras jamais seule tu m'entend. Je serais toujours la pour toi et je t'aiderais avec la petite. Et oui se seras une fille, les cartes me l'ont dit_

_On en reparleras veux tu on commenceras pas un débat devant nos invités tu veux?_

_Oui excusez moi, je me laisse emporter vite quand il s'agit de se petit bébé._

_Je vous comprend Lune, c'est tellement magnifique un petit bébé, et tu sais Elie, si tu est prête a élever ce bébé alors fait le. Tu n'as peut-être pas de père pour ton enfant, mais l'important c'est que toi tu sois la et que tu lui donne tout l'amour dont il a besoin, même plus_

J'allais devoir y réfléchir. Élever un enfant demandais beaucoup de patience. Serais-je capable a mon age d'élever ce petit être?

_Bon Nikki il faut y aller. Notre avions décolle tôt demain matin, donc il faut se coucher tôt._

_Oui papa Kellan, _lui répondit-elle tout en riant _Lune, je peux vous contacter si jamais j'ai des questions ou peu importe?_

_Mais bien sure. Vous avez mon numéro de toute façon._

_Oui bien sure. Je vous laisse le miens si jamais vous voyez quelque chose d'accord_

_Avec plaisir._

Nikki donna sont numéro a ma mère et me fis la bise avant de se retrouver près de la porte. Kellan fis la bise a ma mère, me regarda et me fis la bise aussi. Ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arriver.

_Je me trompe ou le jeune homme se trouve partout sur les murs de ta chambre?_

_Tu ne te trompe pas maman. C'est Kellan Lutz. C'est un mannequin très sexy._

_Oui j'ai bien vue ca. Mais bon... peut importe. Je vais allez faire le souper._

_Tu as besoin d'aide?_

_Non sa iras pour se soir tu peux faire se que tu veux._

Récapitulation de la journée. Une journée que je croirais être plate se transforme en la meilleure journée de ma vie. J'ai rencontrer le sexy Kellan Lutz et Nikki Reed qui se trouvais a être une actrice que je connaissais déjà. La soirée par contre risque d'être assez longue. Va falloir que je me trouve quelque chose a faire.

* * *

**Ce fut un assez long chapitre pour le premier chapitre, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur cette fiction. Est-ce que je continue ou j'arrête? J'aimerais vraiment savoir si ca pourrais vous intéresser. **

**Laissez moi vos review en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert en bas =)**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou... Bon, toujours pas de review pour cette fiction, mais je ne perd pas espoir. Au pire, je l'aurais écrite pour mon propre plaisir =)**

**Le premier chapitre était quand même long, mais quand même important. Vous comprendrez plus tard =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV Elie**

La soirée avait été longue comme je le pensais. Ma mère avait fait mon plat favoris pour le souper, mais n'avais pas dit un mot de tout le repas.

Je n'avais pas sue quoi faire de ma soirée. Ma mère avait été se coucher relativement tôt puisqu'elle avait une grosse journée de travail le lendemain, et mon frère n'était pas la pour changer les idées. J'avais donc décider d'aller m'allonger dans ma chambre et de lire un livre qu'une amie m'avais prêter. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de me dire que c'était les meilleurs livre qu'elle n'avait jamais lue et qu'il fallait absolument que je les lise. Résultat, je me retrouvais a passer la soirée dans ma chambre a lire le premier livre de la saga Twilight.

Aujourd'hui était une journée plutôt tranquille. Ma mère étant au travail, et mon frère toujours chez son ami, je me retrouvais seule a la maison a faire un peu de ménage. J'étais entrain de faire la lessive quand le téléphone se mit a sonner. Chose sure, c'était pour ma mère. Pas très compliquer comme déduction. Quand le téléphone sonnait dans cette maison, c'était sois pour ma mère, ou mon ex copain pour me dire qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il ne pouvais pas être avec moi si j'acceptais se bébé.

_Oui allo?_

_Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler avec Lune svp?_

_Elle n'est pas la présentement, est-ce que je peux prendre un message?_

_C'est Elie?_

_Heu... oui c'est bien moi_

_Salut Elie, c'est Nikki. Tu te souviens?_

_Oui je me souviens.. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?_

_En fait, ca va te paraître idiot, mais j'ai perdu mon appareil photo. Je n'ai aucune idée de ou je l'ai perdu donc je voulais savoir si par hasard je ne l'aurais pas oublier chez toi_

_Je vais aller vérifier si ma mère ne l'aurais pas trouver. Ça ne seras pas bien long_

Je courus jusqu'à la cuisine, et retrouva un appareil photo que je ne reconnaissait pas. C'était surement le sien.

_Nikki?_

_Oui?_

_Je crois que je l'ai. Tu l'a probablement oublier sur la table avant de partir_

_Oh merci c'est gentil. Je n'ai pas le temps de venir le chercher par contre. Mon avion est sur le point de décoller. Je pourrais te rappeler pour te donner l'adresse ou me l'envoyer?_

_Oui, il n'y a pas de problème._

_Super. Je te téléphone au courant de la soirée quand je serais rentrée_

_C'est bon. A plus tard_

_Bye bye_

Cette fille avait l'air d'avoir la tête dans les nuages. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait une bonne chimie elle et moi et que malgré la distance, on allait être de très bonne copine. Du moins, je l'espérais

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

J'avais eu du mal a trouver le sommeil. J'avais été un peu bouleverser par ce que la tireuse de carte m'avais dit. J'allais enfin réussir se que j'ai toujours voulu. J'aurais un rôle dans un film. Rien ne me rendait plus heureux que cette nouvelle. En revanche, j'avais été un peu choqué du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mon avenir coter amoureux. Mais bon, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. J'aurais la surprise moi même.

Ce qui m'avais choquer de cette journée, c'était d'avoir entendu l'histoire d'Elie. Elle était enceinte d'un trou du cul. Même que trou du cul était très poli comme mot. Il l'avais mise enceinte et avais refuser d'avoir cet enfant avec elle donc il l'avait larguer. Vraiment pas correct de sa part. Il n'avait qu'a se protéger si il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Ce genre de mec me dégoutait.

_Kellan tu te dépêche stp, je ne veux pas manquer notre vol._

_Ouais j'arrive, laisse moi 2 minutes et je te rejoins en bas_

Je bouclais donc la valise et alla rejoindre Nikki dans l'entré de l'hôtel.

_Au fait... T'aurais pas vue mon appareil photo? Je crois que je l'ai perdu_

_Non désoler ma belle mais tu la surement perdu_

_Ouais... Juste au cas ou, j'appellerais chez Lune avant d'embarquer dans l'avion pour savoir si je ne l'aurais pas oublier chez elle. _

_On ne sais jamais_

Nikki appela donc chez Lune et avait parler avec Elie. Son appareil photo était bien rester sur la table de celle-ci.

Le voyage jusqu'en Californie se passa bien. Nikki était assez tranquille en avion, donc j'avais écouter ma musique bien tranquille. Des que l'avion c'était poser, je pris ma valise et retourna a mon appartement. J'avais envie d'être seul en se moment. Simplement me relaxer et me remettre de se voyage.

J'avais bien aimer Montréal et j'espérais y retourner dans un avenir proche. Je n'étais pas vraiment connu ici et Nikki non plus, donc nous avions pus faire un voyage tranquille comme de vrai touriste qui peuvent s'amuser sans être déranger. Ça avais été plutôt tranquille comme voyage. Nous avions décider de le faire simplement pour nous changer de l'ambiance de la Californie, et ca avait réussis. Mais bon, maintenant, retour a la réalité. Je devais me remettre en forme, puisque demain matin j'avais un shooting photo pour un magasine dont je ne me rappelais même plus le nom.

J'aimais beaucoup être mannequin, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de changer d'air de ce coter la aussi. Depuis tout petit, je caressais le rêve de devenir acteur. Je voulais qu'on me voie dans les salle de cinéma. Je voulais être reconnu pour autre chose que mon corps. Parce que avouons le, se n'est pas pour me vanter, mais j'ai un corps bien en forme et musclé. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais tant en demande pour les magasine de sous-vêtement. Donc, je voulais qu'on me reconnaisse pour se que j'étais au font de moi.

J'avais déjà essayer de faire quelque casting, mais rien n'avais fonctionner. J'espérais maintenant que Lune avait eu raison et qu'enfin j'allais réussir.

C'est sur ces réflexion que j'avais été me coucher. L'avion me retirais toujours toute les énergie que j'avais. De toute façon, je devais être en forme pour demain.

* * *

**PDV Lune**

J'avais adorer ses deux jeune gens. Il était jeune et plein de vie, ce que j'adorais lorsque je tirais une personne au carte.

Oh j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenter. Mon nom est Lucille, mais pour mes clients c'est Lune. J'ai 48 ans. J'adorais tout se qui avais rapport avec l'ésotérisme. Je voyais des choses que personne ne voyais. Je ressentais et entendais des choses que personne ne pouvais sentir ou entendre.

Tout ca avais commencer quand j'avais 16 ans. Je voulais m'amuser avec une copine en lui disant que je réussissais a tirer au carte. On c'était donc installer dans ma chambre la porte fermer, et j'avais commencer la séance. Je lui avais dit qu'elle allais avoir un accident en sortant de chez elle un matin pour se rendre a l'école. Nous avions bien rie de ca et avions laisser tomber pour aller au cinéma.

Deux semaines après, je sortis de chez moi pour aller la chercher chez elle comme tout les matins pour que l'on marche ensemble jusqu'à l'école quand je la vie sortir. Un autobus roulais a toute vitesse dans la rue et n'avais pas pus s'arrêter a temps. Il avait ramasser mon amie au passage. Elle était décédé sur le coup. Je n'avais plus retoucher au carte.

Quelque jour après l'accident, je me suis mise a entendre des voix, mais il n'y avait personne. Je voyais des ombre se promener dans l'appartement tout les jours. Au début, j'avais eu peur, mais par la suite, je m'y étais habituer.

Le jour de mes 26 ans, mon copain de l'époque m'avais amener dans une foire. Il y avait une diseuse de bonne aventure qui tirait les cartes. J'avais été la voir, et en entrant dans sa tente, un courant froid me parcourus. Elle se mis donc a me parler.

_Vous l'avez sentit n'est-ce pas?_

_Heu... de quoi parler vous?_

_Vous le savez très bien. Assiégez vous, j'aimerais vous parler_

_Oui bien sure_

_Ça fais longtemps que je vous attendais. Déjà 9 ans que j'ai reçu le message et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je vous rencontre_

_Mais de quoi parlez vous._

_Lune, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous le ressentez a tout les jours depuis l'accident de votre amie. Vous les entendez tout comme moi ceux qui essaye de vous parlez, mais vous vous entêtez a les ignorer. Vous êtes plus forte que moi pour tirer les carte Lune, mais vous devez vous y remettre. Arrêtez d'ignorer se que vous voyez et se que vous entendez. Vivez le un point c'est tout._

J'étais ressortit de cette tente très bouleverser. Ce n'est que 1 an après que je décida de me remettre a tirer les cartes. Bien souvent, c'était pour moi même. C'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi. Je tirais aussi ma mère et ma sœur quelque fois, et c'est ainsi que je commença a avoir une certaine clientèle. Je m'étais par contre promis de garder tout ce que je voyais de mauvais pour moi. Les gens n'étaient pas obliger de savoir que la mort allais s'abattre sur leur famille ou la maladie.

C'est donc ainsi que je me suis retrouver en compagnie de deux personne complétement perdu. Kellan et Nikki. Kellan voulais a tout pris devenir acteur. Il avait besoin de mettre le mannequinat de coter pour un bout. Quant a Nikki, elle avait peur que sa carrière d'actrice sois fini. Aucun des deux n'avais a s'en faire.

Quand Nikki m'avais poser sa questions sur leur amour et que j'avais retourner les cartes, mon cœur s'arrêta presque. Pour Nikki, elle finirais par être heureuse avec un homme plein au as, mais pour Kellan, sa vie amoureuse serait des plus difficile avec... ma fille.

Pour une fois, j'espérais me tromper. Pas que Kellan n'avait pas l'air d'un homme bien, bien au contraire, mais je ne voulais plus revoir ma grande fille adorer avoir mal comme elle souffrait présentement. Ce serait trop dur pour elle d'être avec lui. Il serais porter a voyager beaucoup plus avec le tournage du film qu'il allait faire. Je ne pouvais pas permettre cela, et essayerais de me mettre entre les deux.

Vous trouvez peut-être que je suis une mère indigne qui fais tout pour blesser ca fille et l'empêcher de vivre, mais c'est le contraire. J'adore ma miss Elie et je ferais tout pour elle. Tout pour qu'elle ne souffre plus a nouveau.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus cours que le premier, mais bon comme vous l'avez vous, on a le droit a deux personnage principale. Soit Elie et Lune. Elles seront toute les deux très importante. J'ai crue bon expliquer comment Lune en était venu a devenir tireuse de cartes. Cette partie de sa vie deviendras importante un peu plus tard.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer, si se n'est pas le cas, n'hésiter pas a me le dire.**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde =) Je voudrais d'abord remerciez Patsy pour sa review. Ça ma fais plaisir de voir que quelqu'un avait enfin lue ma fiction =) **

**Pour tout ceux qui la lise, ne vous gêner surtout pas a me laisser vos commentaires. C'est se qui m'aide a vouloir continuer d'écrire.**

**Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**PDV Elie**

Depuis quelque jours, je suis sur la grosse déprime. J'ai enfin pris ma décision pour le bébé. Je vais me faire avorter. Je me voie mal seule a 18 ans avec un enfant sur les bras. Bon, je sais que ma mère serait la pour m'aider, mais je ne suis pas prête a ca. Je ne lui en ai d'ailleurs pas encore parler, mais ca va être pour bientôt.

* * *

**PDV Lune**

Je voyais bien que depuis quelque jour Elie n'allait pas bien. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Elle passait ses soirée enfermer dans sa chambre a écouter de la musique ou a lire.

_Elie vient ici stp_

_Oui maman, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

_Assis toi stp... Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ses temps si?_

_Mais rien, pourquoi tu dis ca?_

_Parce que je te connais par cœur Elie. Tu passe tes soirée enfermer dans ta chambre chose qui veux dire chez toi que ca ne vas pas et que tu me cache quelque chose._

_J'ai pris la décision de me faire avorter_

_QUOI?_

_Écoute maman, met toi a ma place. Je n'ai que 18 ans et je suis toute seule. Je sais que tu est la, mais je ne veux pas que mon enfant se retrouve sans père. Je veux qu'il puisse vivre dans une famille unis et qui s'aime. Donc ma décision est prise et tu ne pourras rien faire pour changer cela._

Mais c'était impossible. Depuis quand les cartes me mentait-elle? J'avais pourtant bien vue qu'elle aurais une petite fille. Une belle petite blonde au yeux bleu. Et ma fille était bien seule pour s'en occuper. Je ne comprend plus rien.

_Écoute ma chérie, prend le temps d'y penser encore un peu. Que dirais tu d'aller prendre quelque jour de vacances a Vancouver pour aller voir le groupe la que tu n'arrête pas de me parler... «Les radios» si je me rappelle bien de leur nom._

_C'est «The stereo» maman et je n'ai pas d'argent pour aller passer quelque jour a Vancouver_

_Moi oui. Alors c'est décider, tu va aller passer 1 semaine a Vancouver pour aller voir «Les radios» et ca te remettras un peu plus sur le piton. _

_Je ne peux pas accepter ca maman_

_Pas d'excuse. Je te réserve un billet d'avion par internet_

_Ok...._

Je savais qu'elle voulait le faire ce voyage, alors pas question qu'elle le refuse. Elle partiras dans 2 jours et j'espère vraiment qu'elle se sentiras mieux en revenant.

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

Ça faisait déjà quelque jours que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'Elie. Depuis l'histoire de la caméra numérique que j'avais oublier, on se donnais des nouvelles régulièrement. Je me demandais vraiment se qui se passais puisqu'elle ne me donnais pas de nouvelle.

En parlant d'elle, c'est elle qui m'appelle.

_Hey salut ma belle, je pensais justement a toi_

_Salut Nikki. Désoler de ne pas t'avoir téléphoner avant, mais disons que je ne voulais pas vraiment parler a personne_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'inquiète_

_J'ai pris la décision de me faire avorter_

_La je comprend. Si tu crois que c'est la meilleure chose a faire, je suis de tout cœur avec toi_

_Ouais... Disons juste que ma mère ne le voie pas vraiment comme ca. Elle veux que j'y réfléchisse encore quelque temps. Elle m'envoie passer quelque jour a Vancouver pour aller voir mon groupe de musique préféré_

_Pour vrai? Wow mais c'est génial. Justement moi et Kellan on doit aller a Vancouver pour un casting. Si tu veux on pourrais se retrouver la bas_

_Ça serais génial. Je me sentirais moins seule_

_Tu part quand?_

_Demain matin_

_Le hasard fait bien des choses puisque nous partons demain aussi_

_Cool alors... heu... je te rappelle quand j'arrive à l'aéroport c'est bon?_

_C'est parfait. À demain alors_

_À demain Nikki_

J'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir revoir Elie. On ne s'étaient vue qu'une seule fois, mais entre moi et elle c'était comme si sa faisait des années qu'on se connaissaient.

* * *

**PDV Elie**

Le son de mon réveil me réveilla. Il était 5h30 du matin. Ma valise était déjà prête. Il me restait juste mon bagage a main a préparer. Je n'avais que 3h de vol a faire, mais je voulais quand même apporter mon I-pod et mon livre de Twilight avec moi histoire de faire passer le temps du voyage encore plus vite.

Ma douche était prise et j'étais déjà prête a partir. J'engloutis mon repas vitesse éclair et pris la direction de l'aéroport.

Le vol se passa rapidement comme je l'espérais. J'avais pus lire une bonne partie de mon dernier tome de Twilight tout en écoutant ma musique.

En arrivant sur la terre ferme j'appelais directement Nikki pour savoir si elle aussi était arriver.

_Elie c'est toi?_

_Tu voudrais que sa sois qui d'autre qui t'appelle avec mon portable?_

_Vue comme ca hahahaha. Tu es arrivé?_

_Exactement, je viens de mettre les pieds sur la terre ferme. Et toi ou est tu?_

_Je suis rester a l'aéroport avec Kellan pour t'attendre. Vue les yeux qu'il me fait présentement, il n'est pas très content que je ne l'ai pas avertit de ta présence avec nous_

_Il n'a pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas une mine affreuse tout le long de la semaine. Bon on se rejoins ou?_

_Bah je te vois présentement j'arrive_

Kellan n'avait pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier et je me demandais vraiment pourquoi. De se que je me souvenais, je ne lui avais rien fait. Mais bon, c'est sont choix.

Ils arrivèrent très vite vers moi et nous pûmes aller a l'hôtel très rapidement. Nikki n'arrêtait pas de me parler du casting qui arrivait et elle était très nerveuse.

_Arrête de paniquer Nikki. Tu es une très bonne actrice ne t'enlève jamais ca de la tête. Vois positif et tu va réussir._

_Merci ma belle, c'est gentil, mais c'est plus fort que moi je n'arrive pas a me déstresser._

_Et c'est pour quel film?_

_Un film de vampires. Ça s'appelle Twilight_

_WAWWWWWWWWWWW_

_Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_C'est mon livre préférer j'adore cette saga_

_Pour être franche avec toi je ne connais pas, _dit-elle un peu mal a l'aise

_Tu plaisante j'espère?_

_Malheureusement non. Et toi Kellan tu connais?_

Kellan qui était rester silencieux jusqu'à présent retrouvais enfin la parole

_Non plus. Ça raconte quoi?_

_Que Kellan ne connaisse pas je peu comprendre, mais toi Nikki par contre... Peu importe. C'est l'histoire d'un vampire et d'une humaine qui tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cette histoire va finir par se transformer en triangle amoureux et plein de péripétie va se produire. Faut vraiment lire pour bien connaître._

_Alors premier magasin a faire sa seras une librairie pour que j'aille me procurer ce livre._

_En faite tu devrais plutôt dire ces livres_

_Il y en a plusieurs en plus?_

_En fait il y a 4 tomes._

_Bon alors j'irais me procurer ces livres_

_Très bonne idée je suis sure que tu va aimer. En plus, plus je vous regarde et plus je vous imagine bien dans se film. Peut-être pas en tant qu'acteur principal, mais il y a bien quelque personnage que je vous verrais bien faire._

_Quelle personnage tu me verrais faire?_

_Hum.... Puisque tu me le demande, je te verrais bien faire Rosalie et toi Kellan... un peu plus dure... mais vue la carrure que tu as... je dirais peut-être Emmett le mari de Rosalie_

_Hahahahah... Moi et Nikki en couple a l'écran... ca pourrais être drôle_

_Malgré que sa serais moins gênant de faire semblant d'être en couple avec toi qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre_

_Vue comme ca, mais bon... On a ni moi ni toi encore un rôle dans ce casting_

_Je sais mais bon... Ça nous empêche pas de rêver un peu_

_Elle a un bon point la dessus Kellan hahahaha bon aller je vais monter mes bagage a ma chambre et on se retrouve ensuite pour aller manger quelque chose ca vous tente?_

_Il est encore tot pour aller manger non? _

_Oui mais moi j'ai quelqu'un d'autre qui se nourrit a l'intérieur de moi. J'ai beau vouloir m'en débarrasser et ca la beau avoir la taille d'un pois que sa me gruge de l'énergie. Bon on se retrouve en bas dans 30 minutes ca vous vas?_

_Parfait a toute suite_

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Avais-je bien entendu? Elle voulait se faire avorter? Dans un sens, je la comprenais. Elle se retrouvait seule pour élever un enfant, mais dans un autre sens un enfant c'est ce qui peut nous arriver de mieux dans une vie j'en était sure. C'est un évènement heureux.

J'adorais les enfants et j'espérais vraiment en avoir. Je n'étais pas encore prêt a assumer le fait d'être père, mais un jour, quand je serais avec la femme de ma vie j'en aurais.

J'avais été un peu bête avec Elie pour je ne sais quelle raison. Elle ne m'avait rien fait. En faite... oui... elle me chamboulait. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrer je n'arrêtais pas de penser a elle. Pas que j'étais amoureux, non loin de la, mais cette fille n'avais pas l'air d'être comme les autres.

Je vais essayer d'être plus gentil pour le restant du voyage sinon sa ne seras pas endurable.

* * *

**Voila pout le chapitre 3. J'espere qu'il vous a plue. **

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience pour savoir si je continue ou si j'arrete**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde. En espérant bien sure qu'il reste encore quelque personnes qui suivent l'histoire =P Je suis désoler du temps que sa a pris pour vous mettre se chapitre, mais c'est dernier temps il c'est passer trop de chose dans ma vie pour avoir la tête a écrire. **

**En passant, je sais pas si je l'avais dit ici ou sur mon autre fiction, mais bon je vous avais dit que j'étais enceinte... Eh bien ma petite puce est née le 22 Septembre! **

**J'aimerais aussi remercier toute les filles du forum twilightquebec qui lise aussi ma fiction =)**

**Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Nikki**

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J.

Je suis tellement nerveuse que je n'ai presque plus d'ongle au doigts. Kellan aussi est nerveux, mais il essaye de ne pas le montrer. Je le connais, il essaye de garder sa nervosité en dedans, mais une fois arriver la bas, il risque de nous faire une crise de panique. J'espère seulement que je me trompe.

Elie veut absolument nous accompagné la bas. Elle dit qu'elle va être la pour nous calmé et je suis persuader qu'elle a raison.

* * *

**PDV Elie**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ses deux la seraient aussi nerveux que ca. Kellan je peux comprendre, mais Nikki avait quand même l'habitude de ca non?

J'avais beau essayer de les calmé eu leur disant qu'ils n'avaient pas a s'inquiéter, que tout irais bien... rien a faire.

_Ça va Kellan?_

_Parle moi pas, _me répondit-il sur un ton que je n'appréciais pas du tout

_Calme toi, je ne t'ai rien fait a se que je sache_

_Inquiète toi pas Elie, c'est normal. Quand Kellan est nerveux, il devient antisocial. Donc tu es peut-être mieux de ne pas lui adresser la parole tant qu'il n'aura pas fini son audition_

_Ouin, en espérant que sa se replace ensuite_

_Inquiète toi pas je te dit. Tu as la pro du «Kellan enragé» sous tes yeux, _dit-elle en riant

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Les mots de Lune me revenais sans cesse en mémoire.

«Ça seras plus dure pour toi Kellan. Tu devras travailler plus fort que Nikki, mais si tu fais cet effort, tu y arriveras.»

Je ferais tout pour y arrivé. Je veux jouer dans ce film et j'y arriverais.

Nous étions les dernier a passer l'audition. Ce qui me rendais encore plus nerveux. Ils avaient surement déjà une bonne idée de qui ils garderaient et qui serais déçu de ne pas faire partie du casting.

J'essayais de rester positif. J'allais avoir ce rôle. J'allais faire des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir, mais je l'aurais.

Nikki et moi on se trouvait dans une petite salle avec quelque personne qui écouterais notre mise en scène. Elie n'avait pas pus rentré et ca me décevait un peu. Ça m'aurait peut-être calmer de la voir assis dans le font de la salle.

_Nikki je suis contente de te voir ici_

_Catherine... wow je suis contente de te revoir_

_Et ce jeune homme est Monsieur Lutz en personne_

_Heu... oui c'est bien moi_

_Je vous présente Stephenie Meyer qui est la charmante écrivaine de ces livres. Vous venez pour un rôle en particulier?_

_Et bien j'aurais penser a Emmett_

_Bon choix, bon choix_

_Et moi je pensais peut-être a Rosalie_

_Super. Bon je ne vous cache pas que se sont les dernier rôle qui nous reste a combler. J'aimerais savoir Monsieur Lutz pourquoi devrais-je choisir un mannequin pour interpréter ce rôle, plutôt qu'un acteur expérimenter?_

Merde... J'aurais jamais penser me faire poser cet question. Pourquoi devrait-elle me choisir moi plutôt qu'un autre? Elle me prenait de cours.

_Pour être franc, vous n'avez aucune raison valable de me prendre moi plutôt qu'un acteur d'expérience, mais je crois bien cadré avec le rôle d'Emmett et je sais que vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir choisis._

J'espère que j'ai bien répondu a la question. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a celle la et je redoute la prochaine questions.

_Bien... Vous avez du cran et j'aime ca. J'aimerais maintenant que vous rentiez dans le rôle de vampire. Je veux voir vos plus belle figure de vampire prêt a attaquer._

C'est une blague la non?... Pourtant elle a l'air tout a fait sérieuse et elle a l'air d'attendre. Bon quand faut y aller...

Je m'accroupis et met mes mains par terre vers l'avant. Je redresse alors la tête, plisse un peu mes yeux, et retrousse ma lèvre du haut pour montre mes dents.

_C'est bien, c'est même très bien! Maintenant vous allez nous jouer un extrait du livre._

_

* * *

_

**PDV Elie**

Ça fait déjà une demie heure que Nikki et Kellan sont dans cette pièce a faire je ne sais quoi. Ça dois probablement être bon signe, du moins je l'espère.

_Nikki, Kellan, je suis ici. Ça c'est bien passé?_

_Très bien, n'est-ce pas Kellan?_

_Je sais pas... on dirait que je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait de ma performance, mais bon, on verra bien si je suis rappeler. Oh, en passant Elie, je voulais m'excuser pour tout a l'heure, j'ai pas été très gentil avec toi_

_Il n'y a rien la, je comprend le fait que tu étais stresser. Ne t'en fait pas pour l'audition, je suis sure que tu as été le meilleur._

_J'en suis certaine moi aussi, tu aurais du le voir Elie, il c'est donner a font._

_Bon tu voie, je suis sure que tu t'en fait pour rien_

_Pas sure, vous dites juste ca pour me rassurer... Ça vous dit qu'on ce fasse une petite soirée a l'hôtel?_

_Sa serais une bonne idée, t'es partante Elie?_

_Pourquoi pas? _

_Parfait, je vous attend pour 18h dans ma chambre_

_

* * *

_

**PDV Kellan**

Je suis vraiment contente qu'Elie aille accepter de venir passer la soirée avec moi... en fait, avec nous. Je dois par contre essayer de m'arranger pour être seul avec elle. Je ressent ce besoin depuis quelque temps. Je veux lui parler et essayer de la faire changer d'idée sur le fait de se faire avorter.

Mais je suis fou ou quoi? J'agis comme si c'était moi le père de cet enfant. Je ressens le besoin de protéger cette fille. Comme si elle était ma petite sœur et que je ne voulais pas qui lui arrive rien.

Bon, maintenant je dois m'arranger pour que Nikki nous laisse un peu seul. Je fais quoi? Je lui dit tout simplement que je veux passer un peu de temps seul avec Elie et elle va se faire des idées, ou je lui invente une excuse?

_Nikki, je peux te parler?_

_Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_Écoute, j'aimerais vraiment ca qu'au courant de la soirée tu me laisse un peu de temps seul avec Elie s'il te plait_

_Pourquoi ca? Ahhhh je comprend, tu l'aime,_ me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

_Pas du tout, je veux juste essayer de la raisonner un peu pour le bébé et si on si met a deux, elle va penser qu'on ai contre elle._

_Ok, mais pourquoi ca serais a toi de la raisonner et non a moi de le faire?_

_Heu... Je... j'ai pas de réponse a ca... je peux simplement te demander d'essayer de me faire confiance_

_C'est bon Kellan, je prétexterais être fatiguer, ca te va?_

_Parfait, merci Nikki, tu es la fille la plus sympa que je connaisse_

_Ouais, ouais, je l'entend souvent celle la_

Je vais donc avoir un peu de temps seul avec Elie. En espérant que, quand Nikki allait prétexter être fatiguer, Elie ne voudra pas partir aussi.

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais bon les prochains chapitre vont etre mieux. Le prochain est déjà en écriture, mais je ne peux pas promettre de date précise a laquelle je vais le poster. C'est pas toujours facile d'écrire avec la petite puce qui pleure parce qu'elle a soif =)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Bisous, Jolielune xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou a tous, je sais que j'ai été très longue a poster un nouveau chapitre, et je vous demande de me pardonner =) Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir un peu de temps pour écrire avec un bébé qui demande beaucoup d'attention =P Mais une des raison principale est que j'ai passer plusieurs mois sans avoir d'ordinateur. Donc toute mes excuses =)**

**Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps, voici le prochain chapitre!**

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV Elie**

Je suis vraiment contente de passer la soirée avec mes amis, ca va me faire un très grand bien. Avec la journée qu'ils ont eu, eux aussi vont pouvoir très bien décompresser. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne soirée pyjama!

Je n'ai aucune idée de quel pyjama mettre. Je n'ai plus grand pyjama qui me font, disons que j'ai pris un peu de poids a cause du bébé.

J'opte pour un simple pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt. Rien de bien jolie, mais sa fera l'affaire pour cette soirée.

Direction chambre de Kellan!

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

La soirée bat son plein. Kellan a proposer de jouer a vérité, conséquence. Je trouve sa bien drôle hihihi!

Kellan essaye de me faire des signe quand Elie ne regarde pas. Je trouve sa très hilarant. Je fais semblant de ne rien comprendre, mais bon, il est déjà 22h, je vais arrêter de l'agacer et je vais le laisser seul avec Elie comme il le veut. Je me demande vraiment se qu'il veut lui dire, a part lui demander de sortir avec lui. Je voie bien qu'il a un gros faible pour cette fille. Je le connais mon Gros Nounours, quand il a une fille en vue, il en perd tout ces moyens.

Bon, il est temps

_Pardonnez moi les amis, mais je commence a avoir un gros mal de tête, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, sa me feras du bien._

_Veut tu des cachet, sa pourrais t'aider_

Oupssssss, je ne m'y attendais pas a celle la...

_J'en ai dans ma chambre, j'en prendrais avant d'aller au dodo_

_Bon d'accord, bah merci Kellan pour la soirée, je vais y aller moi aussi _

_AH, tu quitte toi aussi Elie?_

_Et bien, ca la été une grosse journée riche en émotion pour toi aussi, tu as surement besoin de te retrouver seul pour décompresser non?_

_Non, mais Elie, reste avec Kellan, il n'y a pas de problème, moi c'est juste que je suis fatiguer je crois.._

_Oui Elie, tu peux rester, ca me ferais plaisir_

_Bon bah, d'accord, je veux bien rester encore un peu, a condition que tu m'offre un bon verre de vin_

_Elie, j'aime pas que tu bois dans ton état_

_C'est le verre de vin ou je quitte_

_Bon d'accord, tu as gagné, mais juste un. Bonne soirée Nikki repose toi bien,_ me dit Kellan en me faisant un clin d'œil

Il ne me reste plus qu'a espérer qu'Elie me raconte demain se qui c'est passer après mon départ, parce que ce n'est pas Kellan qui le feras.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Bon, j'ai réussis a garder Elie avec moi, maintenant je fais quoi?

Je me sens vraiment nerveux tout a coup, je commence a devenir tout en sueur. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?

OK Kellan, respire, tout va bien se passer, c'est juste Elie, une amie comme les autres.

_Alors, tu as envie de jaser de quoi miss?_

_Aucune idée et toi?_

_Tu as vraiment l'intention de te faire avorter non?_

_Oui Kellan, je ne me voie pas avec un bébé a mon age, c'est pas comme ca que je voie la suite_

_Et tu la voie comment ta suite?_

_J'aimerais commencer par retourner au étude pour pouvoir me trouver un bon travail payant par la suite. Je veux vraiment pouvoir aider ma mère financièrement. Elle va finir par se tuer au travail si elle continue comme ca. Ensuite et bien j'aimerais bien rencontrer mon prince charmant hahahaha! Pouvoir fonder ma petite famille avec lui, avoir notre petite maison au bord de l'eau. Vivre le parfait bonheur, tu voie?_

_Oui je voie très bien, mais rien ne t'empêche de faire tout ca avec l'enfant que tu attend_

_Je ne veux pas d'un enfant sans père. Je rêve de pouvoir passer ma vie avec le même homme et qu'on ai nos enfants a nous tu comprend?_

_Mais il y a surement plusieurs homme qui aimerais une femme qui a déjà des enfants. Moi je sais que si je rencontre un jour la femme parfaite pour moi, et qu'elle a déjà un enfant, sa ne me dérangerais pas, je ferais ma vie avec elle quand même._

_Tout les hommes ne sont pas comme toi._

_Tu as raison, mais il y en a plus que tu peux le pensé_

_Tu a surement raison, mais comme je te dis, ce n'est pas comme ca que je voie ma suite._

_Parfois, vaut mieux ne rien prévoir et laisser aller les choses. Tu voie, il y a quelque année je t'aurais surement dit la même chose que toi. Je voulais être un acteur, vivre au coter de la femme de ma vie avec nos 3 ou 4 enfants dans une très grande maison avec des domestique et tout, mais je voie bien que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Ça ne coute rien de rêver, mais ca ne veux pas dire que tout ce que je voudrais va arriver. _

_Tu va y arriver, tu va devenir un grand acteur qu'on verra dans plusieurs bon film, tu trouveras une femme parfaite pour toi qui accepteras la vie que tu mène._

_J'espère bien ahahahahahah_

_J'aime bien jasé avec toi Kéké je m'entend bien_

_Kéké? Un nouveau surnom?_

_Ouais, je trouve que sa te vas bien!_

_Je trouve aussi ahahahah_

La soirée a passer très vite. On a jaser de tout et de rien. Comme de bon vieux amis qui ne s'était pas vue depuis longtemps, sauf que nous on apprenais a se connaître un peu mieux.

_Déjà 4h du matin miss, il faudrait pensé a aller au dodo_

_Oui tu as bien raison, et je t'avouerais que je commence a être vraiment fatiguer, _me dit-elle en baillant

_Elie? _

_Oui Kéké?_

_Tu... Fais de beau rêves_

_Merci, toi aussi_, me dit-elle en me faisant un très joli sourire

Elle se dirigea vert la porte et...

_Elie?_

_Oui Kellan?_

_Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi?_

_Pardon?_

…

Merde je viens de dire quoi moi? Mais je suis con ou quoi? Pense vite Kellan, pense vite.

_Ce faire un restaurant ou un ciné, ou même les deux, un de ces soirs_

_Bien sure, ca me ferais plaisir. On pourrai même demander a Nikki si sa lui tente._

Merde, je n'y avais pas penser a celle la. Prend ca cool mec, tu n'auras qu'a dire a Nikki de refuser l'invitation

_Parfait, disons demain soir?_

_Ça me va!_, me dit-elle avant de passer la porte de la chambre.

Oufff c'était moins une, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui demander de sortir avec moi? Elle a été très surprise par ma demande et je la comprend puisque je me suis surpris moi même. Serais-je entrain de tomber amoureux d'Elie? Non, c'est tout simplement impossible!

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce soir, mais je fais mon possible pour vous écrire la suite très bientôt =)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

**Gros bisous de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Enfin de retour

**Coucou tout le monde, simplement pour vous dires que je suis enfin de retour. **

**Oui je sais j'ai été longue, mais j'ai eu plusieurs problemes ces deux derniere années. **

**Par contre, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, mais **

**je vais pouvoir vous poster probablement 1 chapitre par semaine quand meme.**

**J'ai écrit les autres chapitres sur papier donc je n'ai qu'a retranscrire.**

**Il n'y auras pas de chapitre aujourd'hui j'ai completement oublier mon cahier **

**a la maison, mais des la semaine prochaine, je m'y met.**

**J'espere que vous ne m'avez pas abandonner.**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps je suis un peu presser, mais je tenais a vous poster un petit chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**PDV Elie**_

En me couchant, je n'ai pas arrêter de repensé a ma soirée ou du moins, ma nuit avec Kellan. On s'entend vraiment bien tout les deux, mais je sais qu'il me considère comme une petite soeur et je crois que ça me frustre un peu. Je crois que j'aimerais qu'il me considère autrement, comme une futur petite amie potentielle par exemple.

Le fait de m'être coucher vers 5H ce matin a gâcher presque toute ma journée puisqu'il est près de 14H lorsque je me suis émerger du lit.

TOC TOC TOC

_-Entrez c'est ouvert_

_-Mon dieu Elie, on dirait que tu viens de te lever, tu as une tête a faire peur,_ me dit Nikki en gambadant jusqu'à moi

On dirait bien que son supposer mal de tête d'hier soir est parti aussi vite qu'il est apparue.

_-C'est le cas, je suis rentré vers 4H15 ce matin._

_-Tu as passé toute la nuit avec Kellan?_

Je dois la rassurer avant qu'elle s'imagine quelque chose.

_-Oui, on a jaser toute la nuit de tout et de rien et on a pas vue l'heure passer._

Avec la tête que Nikki faisait en se moment, je voyais qu'elle suspectait quelque chose.

_-Il te plait n'est-ce pas?_ , me dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde

_-Quoi tu veux rire j'espère?_

_-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Elie, je voie bien comment tu le regarde, comment tu fais tout pour qu'il t'apprécie et tu n'aurais pas toute ces affiches de lui sur tes murs de chambres s'il ne te plaisait pas._

_-Ok, physiquement il me plait ce c'est dure de nier, mais ce n'est pas un mec pour moi et je ne suis pas une fille pour lui._

* * *

_**PDV Nikki**_

Elle essayais de me convaincre moi ou elle-même? J'opterais pour elle-même. Ça va être vraiment dure de les mettre ensemble ces deux la. Ils ce plaisent l'un a l'autre, alors pourquoi est-ce si compliquer d'accepter la vérité?

_-Peu importe, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ma belle. Excuse moi 2 minutes... Allô Kellan... qu'est-ce qui se passe?... TA FAIS QUOI?... Ok écoute la je ne peux pas vraiment te parler... exactement... c'est bon, j'arrive, je veux des explication._

Mais il est dingue? jamais j'aurais penser qu'il ferais les premier pas aussi vite. Ce n'est pas son genre.

_-Désoler Elie, mais je doit partir._

_-J'ai cru comprendre. Il a fait quoi Kéké?_

_-Kéké?_

_-Longue histoire._

_-Oh, d'accord. Rien de spécial. Bon j'y vais, a plus tard._

_-Oh Nikki, attend. Kellan va surement t'en parler, mais il vent qu'on se fasse une sortit tous ensemble ce soir. Ça te dit?_

_-Je vais y réfléchir, a plus_

* * *

_**PDV Kellan**_

Je dois absolument demander conseil a ma meilleure amie, je ne sais vraiment plus ou j'en suis.

_-Allô Kellan_

_-Salut Nikki, je peux te déranger 5 minutes?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-En fait, hier soir j'ai demander a Elie si elle voulait sortir avec moi et..._

_-TA FAIS QUOI?_

_-Pas vraiment sortir, mais..._

_-Ok écoute, la je ne peux pas vraiment te parler_

_-Elle est avec toi?_

_-Exactement_

_-Pourrais-tu venir me voir ensuite?_

_-C'est bon, j'arrive, je veux des explications_

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter? La vérité? Quand même pas, elle va rire de moi.

TOC TOC TOC

_-Entre c'est ouvert_

_-Explique toi s'il-te-plait_

Elle ne peut pas être plus directe. Je me devais de lui dire que je voulais passer ma soirée seule avec Elie afin d'être sure de ce que j'éprouve pour elle.

* * *

**C'est tout pour se soir, désoler des fautes, je me suis vraiment dépêcher pour vous faire plaisir. Oublier pas les reviews si vous voulez la suite.**

**Gros bisous de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**PDV Elie**_

Une autre soirée en tête a tête avec Kellan. Pas que je sois déçue mais on dirais que Nikki fait tout pour qu'on soit seul lui et moi. Je me fait peut-être des idées, mais tout porte a croire que j'ai raison.

Apres un bon souper dans un petit restaurant non loin de l'hôtel Kellan m'annonce qu'il a une surprise pour moi.

_- Quel genre de surprise?_

_-Le genre que tu vas adoré_

Il s'installa a bord de sa voiture coté conducteur, apres avoir bien sure pris la peine de refermer ma portiere en parfait gentleman, et pris la route jusqu'a l'Orpheum.

_- On fait quoi ici?_

-_ Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu étais venue a Vancouver pour venir voir le show du groupe THE STEREOS, mais que tu n'as pas réussis a avoir de billet._

_-Ce petit oiseau ne s'apellerais pas Nikki par hasard?_

_-Possible, qui sais._

_-Mais comment tu as fait pour avoir des billets?_

_-J'ai fait joué mes relations._

* * *

_**PDV Kellan**_

_- Alors on va le voir ce concert?_

_-Avec joie, mais quel dommage que Nikki ne soie pas avec nous_

_-Je sais, mais bon, on va avoir du plaisir quand même._

Je me sentais un peu mal de ne pas tout avouer a Elie sur le fait que c'est Nikki qui m'avais dit pour le concert et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne.

**FLASH BACK**

_-En fait, hier soir Elie allait partir quand sa ma échappé je lui ai demandé si elle voulais sortir avec moi_

_-Et elle a dit quoi?_

_-Pardon?_

_- Elle t'a répondue quoi?_

_- C'est ça qu'elle a répondue, pardon?_

_- Alors, _me dit-elle très sérieuse en attendant la suite de l'histoire

_- Pour cacher mon embarra de se que je venais de lui dire, je lui ai proposé d'aller ce faire une bouffe ou un ciné ce soir avec toi_

_-Tu l'aimes pas vrai?_

_- Je ne sais pas Nikki, je suis complètement perdu_

Et c'étais vrai. Je n'étais pas sure d'être amoureux. Comment je pouvais être amoureux d'une fille que je connaissais a peine?

_- Bon écoute Kellan, je voie bien que tu as des sentiments pour elle et j'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider a y voir plus clair._

_- C'est quoi ton idée?_

_- Passe la soirée seul avec elle, amène la souper au resto et je vais m'arranger pour t'avoir des billets pour aller voir son groupe préféré. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue a Vancouver mais elle a pas réussis a avoir de __billet_

_- Et comment tu vas faire pour avoir des billets?_

_-Je connais le gérant du groupe, je vais m'arranger avec lui, et je dirais a Elie que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue._

_- Merci milles fois Nikki, t'es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir_

_- Profite de cette soirée pour s'avoir ou tu en est, mais ne la brusque pas_

_-Promis_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Voila comment j'ai réussis a passer ma soirée seul avec Elie.

* * *

_**PDV ELIE**_

J'étais au ange

_- Merci Kéké, j'ai passé une super soirée avec toi_

_- Moi aussi ma belle, j'espère que ça ne seras pas la __dernière_

_- J'espère aussi. Du moins, le spectacle était génial_

_- Oui j'ai bien aimé, je ne connaissais pas ce groupe_

_- On va prendre un verre pour bien clôturer la soirée?_

_- Elie, non et tu sais pourquoi_

_-Bon d'accord, de toute façon, il ce fait tard et j'ai une grosse journée demain._

_- C'est bon, je te raccompagne a ta chambre __alors_

Sur le chemin du retour, nous étions très silencieux. A peine quelque phrase échanger

En arrivant a l'hôtel Kellan a encore fait sont gentleman et ma ouvert la portière de la voiture.

_- Tu rentre un peu?_

_- Je serais tenté de dire oui, mais je ne vais pas abusé de ton temps, et tu l'as dit toi même tu as une grosse journée demain_

* * *

_**PDV KELLAN**_

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça J'aurais due lui dire oui. Le but de cette soirée c'est... de tout faire pour que je sache ou j'en suis non?

_- Tu es sure? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas de continué la soirée avec toi vue le bon temps qu'on passe ensemble_

_- D'accord, mais juste un peu et je te laisse dormir ensuite_

La chambre était beaucoup plus petite que la mienne, mais beaucoup plus jolie aussi. Elle ne contenais qu'un lit double qui avait l'air douillet, une petite table avec deux chaises et un meuble télé.

_- Désoler, je sais que c'est vraiment plus petit que ta chambre, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais me permettre_

_- C'est parfait ma belle_

Elle retira ces chaussure et alla s'asseoir a la tête de son lit. Je pris place a la petite table près du lit

- _Tu sais Kéké, tu peux venir près de moi, je ne vais pas te manger, _me dit-elle tout en riant

Je me suis lever hésitant, et me suis assis a son coter.

* * *

**Désoler encore pour les faute, mais le clavier que j'ai, j'ai vraiment de la difficulter avec.**

**J'attend vos reviews**

**Bisous, Jolielune xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recoucou, je me sentais généreuse aujourd'hui alors voici un deuxième chapitre pour vous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**PDV NIKKI**_

Kellan devait venir me voir hier soir apres sa sorti avec Elie pour me dire ou il en etait, mais je n'ai toujours pas de signe de vie. Je suis meme allé a ca chambre, mais il n'y était pas.

Non...

Il n'aurais quand même pas...

* * *

_**PDV Kellan**_

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

J'ouvre les yeux et je me rend conte que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je ressent un poid sur ma poitrine. Une tete.

Ca me reviens maintenant. On jasais et ensuite on c'est mis a écouter un film. Elle c'est endormie, donc je l'ai habriller avec la couverture et je me suis couché a ses coter pour la regarder dormir un peu. Elle avais l'air si bien, si paisible. On aurais dit un ange. J'ai due m'assoupir sans m'en rendre conte.

_- hummmmm... bonjour_

_- Bon matin ma belle, désoler j'ai due m'endormir devant le film_

_- Y'a pas de mal. Je m'excuse, je crois que j'ai pris mes airs. J'espere que tu n'es pas trop engourdie_

_- Non, ca va. Bien dormi?_

_- Mieux que jamais merci, et toi?_

_- Comme un bebe. Tu as faim?_

_- Humm oui, service au chambre ou restaurant?_

_- Service au chambre, j'ai pas envie de lever mon derriere pour tout suite, je suis trop bien._

Et c'etais vrai, j'etais juste trop bien dans ce lit avec Elie a me coter. J'avais l'impression d'etre a ma place. La place que je devais occuper

J'avais donc ma réponse, j'etais amoureux d'Elie

_- Idem, mais apres manger, je vais devoir te mettre a la porte car j'ai quelque chose d'important a faire._

_- Parfait_

**DRING DRING DRING**

* * *

_**PDV Elie**_

_- Tu m'excuse un instant?_

_- Bien sure, prend le temps qu'il te faut_

Maudit telephone ! On etait bien, et bien sure on devait ce faire deranger.

_- Oui allo?... Oui c'est bien moi... oui..._

Il avait l'air vraiment nerveux tout a coup

_- Oui... Vous blaguez?... Merci, merci beaucoup, vous ne serez pas decu... Oui bien sure, merci encore._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- Je l'ai eu, j'ai le role de Emmett dans Twilight_

_- Non, pour vrai?_

_- Ouiiiiiii_

_- Felicitation Kéké, je suis contente pour toi_

_- On va devoir annulé le dejeuner, je dois aller chercher mon script_

_- Je comprend, on se reprendras_

J'étais un peu decu que Kellan ne puisse pas rester, mais tellement contente qu'il ai eu le role. J'espere que Nikki aussi a eu le role

* * *

_**PDV Nikki**_

_- OH NON, IL N'EN AI PAS QUUSTION_

_-Nikki stp. Je ne veux pas y aller seule._

_- T'es pas juste de m'avoir trainer jusqu'ici et de me mettre devant le fait accompli_

_- C'est pas comme si c'etait pour toi. T'as meme pas a entrer, juste a rester dans la salle d'attente_

_-Kellan va me tuer_

_- Il n'est pas obliger de le savoir_

Tu parles d'une manières de me féliciter pour l'obtention du rôle de ma vie. M'amener dans une clinique d'avortement. Kellan va me tuer, la mère d'Elie aussi. Je suis une femme morte.

* * *

_**PDV Kellan**_

J'avais maintenant mon script entre les mains. J'etais tellement content d'avoir eu ce role. J'allais enfin debuter ma carriere en tant qu'acteur, mais comme Lune me l'avais dit, ca ne serais pas de tout repos.

De retour a l'hotel, j'ai penser aller retrouver Elie pour feter ca, mais que ne fue pas ma surprise de trouver Nikki a la porte au lieu de la fille qui ma fait chavirer le coeur.

_- Elie est la?_

_- Oui, mais elle ne veux pas te voir_

_- Pourquoi ca?_

_- Ecoute Kellan, je dois te demander de partir. Elle ne se sent pas bien et m'a fait promettre de rester seule avec elle._

_- Dit moi ce qui ce passe je t'en pris Nikki, tu me fais peur_

_- Je suis desoler Kellan, j'ai promis, _me dit-elle en refermant la porte

_- Mais promis quoi, _me suis-je mis a crier de l'autre coter de la porte, mais aucune reponse.

3H plus tard, je refais une autre tentative, mais toujours rien. Elie m'evite et je n'ai meme pas le droit de savoir pourquoi. Quel injustice.

Le lendemain, je me reveilla vers midi. Je pris une douche rapide et alla reessayer de voir Elie, mais aucune reponse. Meme pas une Nikki enrager pour me dire d'arreter.

Direction chambre de Nikki

Apres quelque coup a la porte, elle vient me repondre encore toute endormie

_- Ou est Elie? Je veux la voir_

_-Impossible Kellan... Elle est partit_

_-Partit ou? Je dois lui parler_

_- Partit a Montréal Kellan. Elle est partit tot ce matin. Elle a refuser de rester pour faire face, mais elle ta laisser une lettre. Tiens, maintenant laisse moi me reposer un peu, on se reparle tout a l'heure_

J'étais tout chambouler. Elie, repartit a Montréal sans un au revoir Elle avait peur de moi? J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe et lue sa lettre

**Bonjour Kéké,**

**Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu viens d'apprendre que je suis repartit pour Montreal.**

**Ne m'en veux pas je t'en pris, je ne pouvais simplement pas te faire face apres ce que j'ai fait.**

**Je suis allé me faire avorter hier apres-midi. Je sais que tu etais contre l'idee, et tu as presque reussis a me faire changer d'avis, mais je devais le faire. Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant sans pere.**

**Encore une fois, je te demande de me pardonner.**

**Je voulais aussi te remercier pour les bons moments passer ensemble. Tu m'as mis du baume au coeur. Mon sejour a Vancouver n'aurait pas ete aussi amusant sans toi. Merci d'etre qui tu es. Je pourais me vanter de connaitre le sexy et grand futur acteur Kellan Lutz.**

**J'espere que tu comprends ma decision et que tu me pardonneras un jour.**

**Prend bien soin de toi et de Nikki au passage. Tu peux toujours m'envoyer des mails ou telephoner si tu en as envie.**

**Je t'embrasse**

**Eliane qui espere toujours etre ton amie xxx**

Elle avait pleurer en ecrivant sa lettre, je voyais les trasse de ces larmes sur le papier.

Comment a-t-elle pus partir ainsi? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonner ainsi?

* * *

**Si vous voulez la suite en fin de semaine prochaine, il me faut des reviews =)**

**Encore désoler pour les fautes =P**

**Gros bisous de Jolielune xxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, voici la suite, un très long chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**PDV Elie**_

Les mois qui ont suivis ma visite à Vancouver n'ont pas été de tout repos. Je me suis trouvé un boulot comme photographe dans un petit studio, et me suis aussi trouvé un petit appartement.

Quand ma mère avait sue que je m'étais fait avorter, elle m'a renié. Trouvant cela trop difficile, j'ai quitté le nid familial.

J'avais souvent des nouvelles de Nikki et de Kellan. Ils étaient très occupés par le tournage du film, mais ils pensaient quand même à me donner des nouvelles.

Aujourd'hui c'est la sortie du premier film au cinéma. Bien entendue, j'ai déjà mon billet pour une des représentations. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir au grand écran l'homme qui ma fait le plus de bien dans ma vie et qui ce révèle être celui que j'aime secrètement.

* * *

_**PDV Kellan**_

C'est dernier mois n'ont pas été de tout repos avec le tournage du film. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage même si Emmett me ressemblait beaucoup. La production avait même menacé de me virer du film si je n'y arrivais pas. C'était si dur d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand on était en peine d'amour.

Bon d'accord, je ne suis jamais sortit avec Elie, mais son départ m'avait laissé un grand vide.

J'ai souvent voulu aller la retrouver à Montréal, mais avec le tournage, les entrevues et tout le tralala, je n'ai jamais eu le temps.

Par contre, je lui envoyais un e-mail chaque semaine pour lui raconter comment tout ce passaient et je lui répétais à chaque fois que je lui avais pardonné son geste, mais que j'étais déçu qu'elle ne m'ai pas fais confiance.

* * *

_**PDV Elie**_

_- Pardon, il y a quelqu'un ici?_

_-Non vous pouvez prendre la place._

_-Elie?_

_- Heu oui, qui êtes-vous?,_ dis-je pendant qu'il prenait place sur son siège.

Il déplace ces lunettes sur le bout de son nez pour me laisser voir qui se cachait derrière elle.

_- Kéké? Mais tu fou quoi ici?_

_- Chut moins fort ma belle, me dit-il en chuchotant, je ne veux pas être reconnu._

_- Désoler, tu fou quoi ici?,_ lui dis-je moins fort.

_- J'avais deux jours de libre, alors je voulais te faire la surprise de ma visite, mais arrivé chez ta mère, elle m'a claqué la porte au nez en me disant que tu ne vivais plus chez elle. Alors je t'ai téléphoné, mais aucune réponse. Donc j'ai décidé de venir voir le film en français puisque je voulais voir de quoi avait l'air ma voix doublé._

_- Donc on ce croise par hasard?_

_- Exactement. Bon ca commence, on se reparlera après le film si tu veux bien. Maintenant écoute, _me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_- Dernière question, pourquoi ta teindu tes cheveux en brun?_

_- Chut, écoute._

_- Grrrrrrrrr…_

Ca faisais plusieurs minutes que le film était commencé quand je le vie enfin apparaitre à l'écran avec Nikki. Kellan avait teint ces cheveux pour le film. Il était mignon, mais beaucoup plus sexy en blond.

A chaque fois que Kellan ce voyait à l'écran, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment beau à voir.

* * *

_**PDV Kellan**_

_- Comment t'as trouvé le film?_

_- J'ai adoré, mais dit moi, tu vas garder tes cheveux bruns longtemps?_

_- Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien comme ca,_ lui dis-je en riant.

_- Euh non, tu es vraiment mieux en blond._

_-Alors je vais aller me faire teindre les cheveux._

_- T'es pas obliger de les changer pour moi,_ me dit-elle en riant, _c'est ta tête après tout_.

_- Vos désire sont des ordres charmante jeune dame._

Je l'ai vue du coin de l'œil rougir, mais n'en fis pas abstraction.

Après avoir arrêté dans un salon de coiffure, Elie me proposa d'aller chez elle pour manger. Chose que j'acceptai volontiers.

_- Ne regarde surtout pas le désordre, je n'attendais personne._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, je fus abasourdi. Elle vivait dans un petit 2 pièces miteux. On voyait qu'elle avait tout fait pour rendre l'appartement chaleureux. Il y avait une très petite cuisine avec un réfrigérateur, une cuisinière et une petite table avec deux chaises. Les murs étaient peint d'un jaune très pale se qui rendait la cuisine accueillante malgré tout. La deuxième pièce servait de chambre à coucher. Il y avait une grande commode avec un petit téléviseur dessus, un lit double et deux tables de chevet. Les murs étaient peints d'un petit vert léger. C'était très joli malgré tout, mais on voyait la simplicité des lieux.

_- Je sais que c'est petit, mais c'est tout ce que je peux m'offrir. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé? On t'aurait aidé._

_- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne Kellan._

_- Mais on est tes amis Elie._

_- Je sais Kellan, mais je dois me débrouiller seule. Il commence à ce faire tard, ca te dit une pizza en regardant un film?_

_- Avec plaisir._

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait besoin d'aide financièrement, mais ne voulant pas la blesser, je ne dis rien.

Après avoir mangé nos pizzas et écouté un film, je voyais qu'Elie étais mal a l'aise.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_- C'est gênant_

_- Dit moi…_

_- Tu veux bien rester dormir? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule ce soir, j'ai vraiment besoin de me sentir en sécurité._

_- Pas besoin de te justifier ma belle, j'accepte._

J'étais justement entrain de me demander se que j'allais porter pour dormir quand elle me dit qu'elle avait un pantalon de pyjama que son frère avait oublié lors de sa dernière visite.

On se coucha l'un en face de l'autre et on se mit à jaser de tout et de rien. Je lui racontais des anecdotes qui c'était passer sur le plateau de tournage, et ca la faisait bien rire. Elle fini par s'endormir vers 3H du matin. Elle avait l'air d'un ange lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle était si belle. Une envie folle de l'embrasser me pris instinctivement. Je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts pour ne pas la réveiller, et déposa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_**PDV Elie**_

Ces lèvres étaient si douces contre les miennes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête ce contact. Je me collais donc encore plus a lui pour qu'il comprenne se que je voulais.

_- Je suis désoler Elie, je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, mais j'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser._

_- Ce fus un beau réveille, mais Kellan?_

_- Oui ma belle?_

_- Embrasse moi encore je t'en pris_

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de répéter deux fois ce que je venais de dire. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus urgent. Comme si ce baiser était notre oxygène. Kellan me fie basculer sur lui et fourragea sa main dans mes cheveux tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je pouvais sentir son érection sur ma cuisse. Alors je me mis à la faire frotter dessus.

_- Hummmm Elie, ne fait pas ca, on ne peut pas..._

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_- J'en ai très envie Kellan et toi aussi a ce que je peux voir. Je t'en pris fait moi l'amour, aime moi pour une nuit._

Il me fit alors basculer sur le lit pour ce retrouvé par-dessus moi.

_- Tu en es sure Elie?_

_- Plus que jamais_

Il se mis alors à m'embrasser tendrement tout en malaxant mes seins par-dessus mon chandail.

_- Plus Kellan, j'en veux plus, dis-je en le suppliant._

_- Du calme ma belle, on n'est pas pressé._

Il me retira alors mon chandail et ce mit à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en descendant jusqu'à mes pointes durcies. Il les mordilla tendrement et les suça longuement. Je me mis à gémir sous ces caresses. Il commença à embrasser mon ventre tout en descendant jusqu'à mon nombril et lorsqu'il arriva à ma petite culotte, il me regarda comme s'il attendait la permission. Je lui fis signe que oui, et il me la retira tout en embrassant mes cuisses. Il fit ensuite glisser ces doigts sur ma fente humide.

_- Hummm, tu as l'air bien mouiller ma belle._

Il se mit alors à faire tourner son pouce sur mon bouton de panique, chose qui me fit me cambrer et gémir instinctivement. C'est alors qu'il inséra un doigt, puis deux, a l'intérieur de moi.

* * *

_**PDV Kellan**_

La voir avoir autant de plaisir sous mes caresses me faisait devenir encore plus dure que ce que j'aurais plus croire possible. Je me mis à la caresser partout.

_- J'en veux plus Kellan_

_- Je ne peux pas Elie, je n'ai pas de capote._

_- C'n'est pas grave, je prends la pilule, je t'en pris Kellan, j'en peux pus, je veux te sentir en moi._

Je ne pus résister plus longtemps a cette pulsion et retira mon pantalon de pyjama et mon boxer. Je me mis alors a frotter son clitoris avec le bout de mon gland et me mis a la pénétrer lentement. Une fois bien au font, je me mis à faire des vas et vient lentement, et de plus en plus vite. Elie poussait de gros gémissement. C'était tellement excitant que je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps. C'est alors qu'elle enroula ces jambes autour de ma taille. J'avais l'impression d'aller encore plus profond.

_- Oh oui Kellan, continue… Je vais venir… OUIIIIIIII_

En sentant l'étau se resserrer autour de ma verge, je me mis à jouir à mon tour.

* * *

_**PDV Elie**_

Après que Kellan m'ai fait l'amour, il me prit dans ces bras et je me suis endormi ainsi.

_- Je t'aime Elie, depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vue chez ta mère, je t'aime. Mais j'étais trop con pour me l'avouer._

C'est ce que je m'attendais a entendre, mais au lieu de ca j'ai eu une méchante douche froide.

Le lendemain, je me suis lever avant Kellan, donc j'en ai profité pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Quand je suis sortit, il était au téléphone, donc j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le déranger.

_- Oui, je rentre aujourd'hui, la promotion recommence demain… Tu me manque aussi ma chérie… Chez un ami… Moi aussi je t'aime… A plus tard ma belle, bye._

Je me mis alors à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, claqua la porte, tourna le verrou et me laissa tomber sur le sol en larmes.

_- Elie ouvre moi, je vais t'expliquer_

_- Va t'en Kellan, je ne veux plus te voir._

_- Je t'en pris Elie on peut jaser._

_- Je t'ai demandé de partir,_ réussis-je à lui dire entre deux sanglots

_- Elie merde ne fait pas l'enfant_

_- VA T'EN,_ dis-je plus en colère que jamais.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait couché avec moi tout en ayant une petite amie. Quelle conne je fais d'avoir pus croire qu'il aurait pus m'aimer.

Ca faisait presque 15 minutes qu'il n'y avait pas eu de bruit dans l'appartement quand j'ai entendue la porte d'entré claquer. Je suis alors sortit de la salle de bain et je suis allé dans mon lit essayer de me calmer. Sur mon oreiller j'ai trouvé une lettre de Kellan.

**Elie, **

**Je suis vraiment désolé que tu as appris la nouvelle ainsi. Oui, j'ai une petite amie depuis quelque mois. Elle s'appelle Annalyne et elle est aussi une actrice. Je suis vraiment désoler de t'avoir fait du mal.**

**Sache que cette nuit je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'en ai juste eu terriblement envie. Tu m'as toujours énormément attiré.**

**Quand tu es partit de Vancouver il y a quelque mois, j'ai eu de la difficulté à m'en remettre. Nikki a tout fait pour me remonter le moral. J'ai même failli ne pas pouvoir jouer Emmett parce que je t'aimais. Oui, j'étais amoureux.**

**J'ai voulu venir te retrouver à Montréal, mais je n'en ai pas été capable. J'ai pris ton départ comme un manque de confiance. Tu n'avais pas eu assez confiance en moi pour m'avouer en face ton avortement. J'aurais pus aimer ce bébé comme je t'ai aimé.**

**J'ai l'air d'essayer de me justifier, mais sache que je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passer cette nuit. Je l'ai voulu autant que toi et je l'assume.**

**Je suis désolé du mal que je t'ai fait**

**Je t'embrasse tendrement**

**Kellan **

Les larmes coulaient de mes joues. Je n'étais pas capable d'arrêter de pleurer. Kellan disait m'avoir aimé. Moi je l'aimais toujours.

Hier il avait couché avec moi par simple envie et non par amour. Tout le contraire de moi.

* * *

**J'attends vos review =) J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'ai très hâte de vous mettre la suite la semaine prochaine =)**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou voici le nouveau chapitre. **

**Je sais que je ne vous dit pas souvent merci de me lire, mais vos commentaire me font toujours très plaisir à lire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire =)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

**P.D.V. Nikki**

_- Tu as fais quoi?_

_- Je sais, je ne suis qu'un con_

Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Elie ne répond plus à mes e-mails et mes coups de fils depuis tout ce temps.

_- Et tu as mis 3 mois avant de m'en parler?_

_- Tu crois que je suis fier de ce que j'ai fais Nikki? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai laissé Annalynne?_

_- Tout s'explique maintenant. Écoute, dans 2 semaines on fini le tournage du film et je vais aller a Montréal pour la voir. Essayer de me faire pardonner pour quelque chose dont je n'étais même pas au courant. Tu devrais venir._

_- Oublie ca Nikki, elle ne veut plus me voir et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer._

_- D'accord alors donne moi son adresse, en espérant qu'elle y vie toujours._

* * *

**P.D.V Elie**

_**Pendant un instant j'y ai pensé**_

_**Que tout les deux ca pourraient bien aller**_

_**Mais j'me suis vite aperçue que c'tais pas réciproque**_

_**Ta décider de partir et ca sa me choque**_

_**T'aurais pus me le dire que tu n'voulais pas de moi**_

_**A place de me jouer dans le dos, pourquoi tu m'as fait ca**_

_**J'ai ben beau demander d'laide de crier au secours**_

_**Mais se sont des cicatrices qui restent pour toujours**_

_**J'aurais voulu avoir une chance**_

_**Juste pour une fois, être la pour toi**_

_**Mais tu as préférer mentir**_

_**Et mes souvenirs, me font souffrir**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

J'étais étendue dans mon lit à écouter cette chanson en boucle, cette chanson qui me faisait penser à lui sans arrêt, lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte. Je pris donc le temps d'éteindre la musique avant d'aller répondre a la porte.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fou la?_

_- Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi depuis près de 4 mois et tu me demande ce que je fou ici? D'après toi?_

_- D'après toi, si je ne t'ai pas répondu ces 4 dernier mois, est-ce que tu crois que je voulais te voir? Vous m'avez trahis Kellan et toi, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous._

_- Attend, je rêve la ou tu es enceinte? Non dit moi pas que c'est de Kellan?_

_- Oui je suis enceinte et non ce n'est pas de Kellan, mais de mon copain. Maintenant que tu as eu des nouvelles, tu peux partir._

_- Elie merde, je ne savais pas que Kellan ne t'avais pas dit pour l'autre cruche, et je ne savais pas non plus que vous aviez … enfin tu sais… Je l'ai sue il y a seulement quelque semaines._

Elle paraissait sincère, mais qui allais me le dire si elle ne faisait pas juste protéger son meilleur ami ou si elle disait la vérité?

_- Elie, ne gâche pas notre amitié parce que Kellan a été un parfait trou de cul._

_- Je ne sais pas Nikki._

_-Je t'en prie. Écoute, je serais au restaurant de l'hôtel prêt d'ici à 18H. Vient m'y rejoindre avec ton amoureux. Si tu ne viens pas, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir._

Et elle partit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devrais-je aller la retrouver et lui faire confiance ou…

A 18H15, je pénétrais dans le restaurant avec Simon.

_**Flashback**_

_- Salut Simon, c'est Elie, ça va?_

_- Pas pire et toi? Tu as l'air bisard._

_- En fais, j'ai un gros service à te demander._

_- Dis-moi, tu me fais peur._

_- Tu veux bien être mon petit ami pour la soirée?_

_- Pardon?_

_- Nikki est venue aujourd'hui, tu sais la fille dont je t'ai parlé?_

_- Ouais, la meilleure amie du trou de cul qui ta engrosser et a foutu le camp?_

_- On peu dire ca. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la véritable histoire._

_- Je sais, mais bon, continue._

_- Eh bien, elle a vue que j'étais enceinte et elle a toute suite penser que c'étais de Kellan, mais j'ai dit que non, que c'étais de mon copain. Elle veut le rencontrer et…_

_- Et comme tu n'as pas de copain, je joue le bouche-trou?_

_- Ah Simon, s'il-te-plait, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu veux bien jouer le jeu?_

_- Tu sais bien que oui. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi._

_**Fin **_**_Flashback_**

_- Je suis contente de rencontrer celui qui rend heureuse ma petite Elie chérie._

_- Heureux de vous rencontrer Nikki._

_- Alors, le bébé est pour quand?_

_- Pour août répondis-je anxieuse qu'elle fasse le décompte dans sa tête et se rende conte que le bébé étais bien de Kellan._

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

J'ai été très bouleversé de voir qu'Elie osait me mentir ainsi. Je voyais bien que ce Simon n'était pas son petit-ami donc par conséquent, il n'était pas le père du bébé.

Je comprends qu'elle m'a menti, elle ne voulait pas que je sache que Kellan était le père et que j'aille lui dire. Je fais quoi maintenant? Je mens à mon meilleur ami? Comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant qu'Elie porte l'enfant de Kellan, que moi je le sais, mais pas lui? Et s'il venait à l'apprendre, il me tuerait.

**DRING, DRING, DRING**

_- Salut Kellan, ca va?_

_- Salut Nikki, alors tu l'as trouvé? Tu as pus lui parler?_

_- Oui, ca n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis arrivé._

_- Comment elle va?_

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Kellan._

_- Quoi, elle est si mal que ca?_

Merde, je fais quoi? Je lui dis la vérité, ou…?

_- Elle a un petit-ami, Simon, c'est le grand amour._

_- Oh, je vois…_

_- Elle est enceinte…_

Silence

_- Kellan, tu es toujours la?_

_- Oui, oui… Je dois te laisser, je te rappelle…_

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

**P.D.V. Kellan**

Elie enceinte… Elie enceinte…

C'est mot ne cessais de résonner en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le croire. C'est comme si on me poignardait la poitrine avec un couteau. Ca faisait mal. Je l'aime tellement.

Quand je suis revenue de Montréal la journée ou Elie m'a mit à la porte de chez elle, avec raison en plus, je suis allé chez Annalynne directement pour lui dire la vérité. Je lui ai dit que j'avais couché avec une autre fille et qu'elle était mon âme sœur, l'amour de ma vie. Elle m'a giflé et ma mise a la porte.

Après ca, j'ai tout fait pour parler à Elie. Je lui ai téléphoné, écris une lettre, des e-mails, mais rien. Le silence total. J'aurais tant voulu aller à Montréal pour lui dire que j'avais quitté Annalynne et que je l'aimais plus que tout, mais avec le tournage je ne pouvais pas. Et maintenant que je le pouvais, il était trop tard. Elle en aimait un autre et allait avoir un enfant avec lui. Je me rappelle un jour ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a dit que ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'avoir des enfants avec un homme bien, qui l'aimerais autant qu'elle l'aimait. J'espère au moins que c'est le cas.

* * *

**P.D.V. Elie**

Les mois passent à une vitesse folle. J'ai sue aujourd'hui que j'attendais une petite fille. Je suis folle de joie. Nikki à assister a l'échographie. Elle y tenait vraiment.

_- Tu vas la prénommer comment?_

_- Je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sure, mais probablement Angel. Oui, Angel._

_- Jolie. Je suis contente pour toi. Et pourquoi Simon n'est pas la?_

Oh, oh, sa y est, elle se doute de quelque chose.

_- Oh heu… Simon avait un rendez-vous d'affaire. Dit Nikki, tu voudrais bien être la marraine?_

_- J'en serais ravie._

_- Merde, ca fait mal_

_- Ca va?_

_-Oui oui, juste un sacrer coup. Disons que bébé fais souvent de la boxe c'est temps si._

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite probablement en fin de semaine prochaine. Laisser moi vos commentaires.**

**Voici le lien pour la chanson qu'Elie écoutait. Le son n'est pas fantastique, c'est mon petit frère qui l'a composé et c'est enregistrer maison. Un gros merci a mon frère de me prêter sa chanson =)**

** watch?v=IdUqfxpvkRg**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou, toujours pas de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, mais voici quand même le prochain =)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

**PDV Nikki**

J'étais très contente de passer un peu de temps seul avec Kellan. Ca faisait une éternité qu'on ne c'étais pas retrouver seul. Surtout depuis qu'il était retourné avec Annalynne. Je détestais cette fille.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes penser, mon portable sonna.

_- Allo Elie, ca va?_

- Ca y est Nikki... AHHHHHH MERDE...

- Quoi déjà? Mais il te restait encore 3 semaines

- Je sais mais c'est maintenant

- D'accord, je saute dans le premier avion et j'arrive

Et je raccrochai.

_- Qu'est ce qui ce passe?_

- Elie va accoucher, désoler Kellan, mais je dois y aller

- Je viens aussi

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée

- Je me fou de se que tu pense, je viens, point.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouver dans l'avion direction Montréal pour aller accueillir la fille de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

**PDV Elie**

L'accouchement a été très rapide. Je ne me rappelle même pas si j'ai eu mal, ni même d'avoir poussé. Aussitôt que j'ai eu ma petite Angel dans les bras, j'ai tout oublié. J'étais aux anges.

Nikki venait tout juste d'arriver. Mais que ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qui l'accompagnaient.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il fou la?_

- Il a tenu à venir et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de refuser,

dit Nikki paniqué.

_- Je tenais à te voir. Tu as une fille vraiment magnifique_

- Merci, dis-je sèchement. Je n'étais vraiment pas contente qu'il se retrouve ici

_- Tu permettrais que je la prenne?_

- Ne touche pas a MA fille

- Elie je... je...

- Vas t'en Kellan, je ne veux pas de toi ici

Je le vis tourner les talons et partir avec son air triste

_- Tu n'y va pas un peu fort Elie?_

- Nikki...

- Sois franche avec moi, me coupa t'elle, _est-ce que Angel est la fille de Kellan?_

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

Je la vis devenir livide, j'avais visé juste

_- Je... oui... c'est la fille de Kellan, mais je t'en supplie, ne lui dit jamais_

- Tu me demande de cacher une chose aussi importante a mon meilleur ami? Mais tu es folle... Pourquoi tu ne lui a rien dit?

_- Oui je veux que tu lui cache. Il était avec une autre Nikki. Je me serais bien fait avorter, mais je ne voulais pas revivre ca une autre fois... Ne lui dit rien, je t'en prie Nikki_

Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre une pareil chose. Merde, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et si il venait à le découvrir...

* * *

**PDV Elie**

Ma petite Angel allais avoir 1 an le moi prochain. Le temps passait tellement vite, j'avais l'impression d'avoir accoucher hier. Je me rappelle cette journée. J'avais tellement peur de se moment. J'avais eu une belle grossesse et un magnifique accouchement.

Maintenant j'espérais seulement ne rien manquer de son évolution. J'étais présente la première fois qu'elle avait dit maman. Je me rappelle d'avoir pleurer pendant 20 minutes tout en essayant de lui faire redire une autre fois.

J'étais si fière de mon petit ange, elle évoluait très vite, elle marchait déjà. Ma fille va être un petit génie, je le sens.

J'étais toujours perdu dans mes penser lorsque le téléphone sonna.

_- Oui?_

- Salut Elie, c'est Nikki

- Salut ca va? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?

- Eh bien je m'ennuyais de toi et d'Angel, j'espère que vous aller bien?

- Super, elle grandi a une vitesse folle, dis-je en riant

_- Justement, ca fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vue, ca te dirais de venir me rejoindre a Vancouver venir passer quelque jours?_

- Nikki, tu sais que j'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas les moyens, et je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur tu sais qui. Il n'aura qu'a voir la petite et il saura toute suite que c'est la sienne avec ses petite bouclette blonde et ses yeux bleu

- C'est moi qui invite et t'inquiète pas pour Kellan, il est partit en Californie avec sa copine

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

_- Tu me promets qu'il ne sera pas la?_

- Oui Elie, promis

J'étais rendu la plus grande menteuse qui existe. J'avais réussis a cacher a Kellan qu'Angel était ca fille jusqu'a il y a une semaine. J'ai craché le morceau sans m'en rendre conte. Il m'en a voulu, mais a quand même réussis à passer l'éponge. Du moins je l'espère. Maintenant, c'est Elie qui va m'en vouloir.

_- D'accord je viens alors. Laisse-moi le temps de préparer mes valises._

- D'accord, je commande ton billet

Et on raccrocha

_- Elle vient avec la petite?  
_  
_-Oui Kellan. Ne fait rien de mal je t'en prie_

- Merde Nikki, je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une fille de presque 1 an, je veux juste la connaitre.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Lorsqu'Elie arriva, je vis immédiatement que c'étais bel et bien ma fille. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Nikki n'avait jamais voulu me montrer de photo d'elle, c'étais moi mais en fille.

C'est alors que le chaos commença.

_- Merde Nikki, tu m'avais promis... ah je comprends, tu lui a tout raconter. Moi qui te faisais confiance, tu m'as encore trahi._

- Je vous laisse discuter, dit Nikki en quittant la pièce.

Après le départ de Nikki, le silence se fie. Un silence pesant.

_- Écoute Elie, je veux juste avoir une place dans la vie de ta fille. C'est ma fille a moi aussi après tout_

- C'est MA FILLE

- Écoute moi, je veux juste un droit de visite. Je veux la voir grandir c'est normal non?, lui dis-je le plus calmement possible

_- JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS!_

- Si tu ne me laisse pas voir ma fille Eliane, je te trainerais devant les tribunaux et tu perdras ma jolie parce que contrairement a toi, j'ai de l'argent pour me payer un bon avocat, lui dis-je avec mon ton le plus menaçant possible

Je voulais simplement lui prouver que j'étais prêt a tout pour ma fille, mais jamais je ne ferais une telle chose a Elie. Je l'aimais trop pour lui faire du mal, même si je lui en avais déjà fait, involontairement bien sure.

_- C'est ce que tu veux Kellan? Alors tient_, me dit elle en me mettant Angel dans les bras, _je te donne ta fille, garde la, je n'en veux plus. Maintenant fou moi la paix,_ me dit-elle avec hargne avant de partir

Je restais la, figer, au beau milieu de la pièce, avec Angel qui pleurais dans mes bras.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus cours, mais riche en émotion. J'espère que ca vous a plus, j'attends vos commentaire avec impatience. Je vais aussi poster le prochain chapitre de " conséquence d'un concours " pour ceux que sa intéresse.**

**Sur ce je vous dit a en fin de semaine prochaine =)**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou =) avant de vous mettre le prochain chapitre, je tiens à dire un gros merci a celle qui me laisse toujours ces commentaire donc **

**Miss****Angel withlock salvatore****, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews =)**

**Bon, assez parler, voici le prochain chapitre, Elie est tombé sur la tête, voyons si elle reviendra a la réalité ;-)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

**PDV Elie**

Je me réveillais toute en sueur. J'avais encore fait ce rêve, ce cauchemar

"Flashback"

Après être partit de sa chambre d'hôtel, je me suis rendu dans un petit café pour essayer de me relaxer. Je fini par prendre la décision de m'enfuir a Londres. Je lui laissais sa fille, et j'allais me reconstruire une vie. J'aimais beaucoup Angel, plus que tout au monde, mais Kellan avais beaucoup plus les moyens que moi pour s'en occuper. Il y arriverait mieux que moi.

" Fin flashback "

Je me levais du lit et fit ce que je faisais a tout les matins, depuis maintenant 3 ans. Je fis du café et alla sur l'ordinateur vérifier les potins de star. Une star en particulier m'intéressait plus que les autres. Kellan. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé ces 3 dernières années pour voir l'évolution de ma fille. Elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis tout ce temps. Elle avait gardé ces belles bouclettes blondes, et avec ces yeux bleus, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Kellan. Sur chaque photo que je voyais d'elle, elle était toujours très souriante. Elle était fière d'être au bras de son papa et sa se voyais.

Ce matin, il y avait une photo de Kellan tenant la main d'Angel dans un aéroport. En dessous de la photo, il était écrit

_**" Kellan Lutz ainsi que ca fille Angel, partant en vacances. "**_

Angel avait l'air si heureuse avec son papa. Je n'aurais jamais pus la rendre aussi heureuse. J'en étais certaine.

C'est donc les yeux remplie de larmes que je suis allé m'habiller pour aller au boulot

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

_- Merci vieux de nous accueillir chez toi_

_- Tu es toujours le bienvenue Kellan_

_- Kristen n'est pas la?_

_- Elle est en tournage en ce moment. Ça vous dit d'aller manger? Je connais un petit restaurant vraiment sympa au coin de la rue_

_- Oh papa dit oui s'il te plait, j'ai très faim_

_- Alors allons nourrir ma petite ogresse_, dis-je en la chatouillant.

Elle ce mit à rire au éclat.

Angel... Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle. Depuis le départ d'Elie i ans, elle est devenue ma raison de vivre, celle qui réussissait encore à me remonter le moral.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Bien sure, elle avait mes yeux et mes cheveux, mais le reste était pareil comme sa mère, son nez, ses lèvres, même ses manières. Angel me faisait énormément penser à elle.

J'avais tout fait pour essayer de retrouver Elie, mais peine perdue, j'ai du finir par abandonner.

_- Une table pour trois s'il vous plait_

_- Bien sure, je vous laisse les menus, votre hôtesse viendras prendre votre commande d'ici quelque minutes_

_- Merci,_ lui dis-je en m'installant sur la banquette au coter de ma petite princesse. _Alors mon cœur, tu as envie de manger quoi?_

_- De la pizza_

_  
- Tu es bien comme ta mère,_ lui dis je en riant, tout en me rappelant qu'Elie était fan des pizzas.

_- J'aime ca papa quand tu me parle de maman_

_- Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande?_

-_Eliane?_

* * *

**PDV Elie**

Non, non, NON... pincez moi quelqu'un, je rêve... non, je fais un cauchemar. Pourquoi il est ici? Il ne pouvait pas aller en vacances à Cuba ou au Mexique ou même dans les Caraïbes? Mais non, il fallait qu'il vienne à Londres voir Robert. J'aurais jamais pensé une tel chose.

_- Tu connais mon amie Eliane, Kellan?_

_- Je... heu... t'expliquerais..._

_- Non, ne me dit pas que..._

_- Excusez moi, je vous envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour vous servir_

_- Elie, reste s'il te plait_

_- Désoler Rob_

Et je me suis sauver en courant

* * *

**  
PDV Kellan**

_-Papa? Tu ne trouve pas que la madame ressemblait à maman?_

_- Kellan, c'étais elle? Eliane est la mère d'Angel?_

_- Je... oui Rob, c'est elle_

_- La madame c'étais maman?_

_- Oui mon cœur_

_- Et tu la laisser partir_, me dit- elle surprise

Ce n'étais pas une question, mais une affirmation. J'avais toujours promis a Angel que si un jour je retrouvais sa mère, je ferais tout pour la lui ramener. Et voila que je la laissais s'enfuir encore une fois.

_- Kellan, je te jure qu'elle ne me la jamais dit. Je l'ai rencontré i ans en venant manger ici. On a connecté toute suite et on est devenue bon ami, mais elle ne ma jamais parler de toi, elle c'est présenter comme Eliane et non comme Elie_

_- C'est ok Robert, je te crois_

Tout ce que je voulais, c'étais pouvoir lui parler, savoir comment elle allait, lui dire de revenir parmi nous

* * *

**PDV Elie**

J'étais retourné a mon appartement et étais entrain de faire mes valises quand le téléphone sonna

_- Oui allô?_

_- Elie c'est moi Rob, ne raccroche pas je t'en prie_

_- Tu veux quoi?_

_- Écoute, si j'avais sue, je ne l'aurais jamais amené au resto. Il veut te parler_

_- J'ai rien à lui dire_

_- Fais pas la gamine_

_- Je lui accorde 1 heure pas plus. Au resto et seul à seul. Je ne veux pas que la petite soit la._

_- Parfait, il accepte_

Je voulais voir ma fille, mais de la rencontrer me briserais le cœur. Je ne voulais pas voir Kellan, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'avais juste envie de foutre le camp maintenant et de ne jamais revenir

Malgré cette envie, je me rendis a mon rendez vous avec lui, curieuse de voir se qu'il avait à me dire. A mon arriver, je ne pris même pas le temps de le saluer.

_- Tu veux quoi?_

_- Bonjour a toi aussi Eliane, je suis content de te revoir, tu as beaucoup maigrie, es tu malade?_

_- Okay tu ne m'as surement pas fait venir pour ca alors dit ce que tu as à dire_, lui dis-je plus énerver qu'autre chose

_- Reviens Elie, je t'en supplie reviens dans nos vie. Angel a besoin de sa maman et moi j'ai besoin de toi et..._

_- Je t'arête toute suite. La petite n'a pas besoin de moi, elle t'a toi. Moi je ne suis rien pour elle. Seulement celle qui la mise au monde, une simple inconnue. Et toi tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Tu t'es servie de moi, c'est bien différent_

_- Je ne me suis jamais servie de toi Elie. Je t'ai aimé des la première fois ou je t'ai vue. J'étais seulement trop con a se moment la pour m'en rendre conte. J'ai été fâché de ton avortement parce que moi j'étais prêt a élever cet enfants avec toi, comme si c'étais le mien. La nuit ou on a couché ensemble Elie, je t'aimais toujours, mais tu m'as rejeté avant même que je te dise quoi que se soit. J'étais prêt a tout quitté pour toi Elie. Je t'aimais comme un fou. Quand j'ai sue_ _pour Angel, j'ai vue rouge. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. J'aurais voulu qu'on vive ensemble heureux a jamais_

_- Tu m'as menacé de me l'enlever_

_- Je ne te l'aurais jamais enlevé, tout ce que je voulais, c'étais pouvoir faire partie de sa vie, la voir quand je le voulais et qu'elle sache que j'étais son père, rien de plus, mais tu as sauté un plomb et tu es partit_

* * *

__  
**PDV Kellan**

J'avais besoin de raconter toute l'histoire a Elie. Je voulais qu'elle sache toute la vérité et j'avais besoin de me libérer de se poids

_- Je... je... je dois y aller_

Elle allait fuir encore, je devais l'en empêcher

_- Reste Elie je t'en prie. Tu ne veux pas rencontrer ta fille? Elle aimerait beaucoup te voir_

_- Je ne suis pas prête a ça Kellan, je suis désoler, je dois y aller_

_- Elie merde je t'aime, on t'aime... Épouse moi_

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre, ne me tabasser pas je vous en pris =P**

**Elie va t'elle accepter ou refuser la demande de Kellan de l'épouser? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre**

**Bonne soirée a la semaine prochaine =)**

**Gros bisous de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou =)**_  
_**Petit mot avant de commencer, merci miss angel de ne pas avoir envie de me casser la gueule =p Reste à savoir si tu as raison hihihihihi**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**PDV Kellan**

Ca faisais maintenant 40 minutes que j'étais assis a fixer le vide quand Rob est arrivé avec Angel

_- Hey vieux, elle est déjà partit?_

_- Elle est ou maman? Je peux la rencontrer? Dis oui papa!_

_- J'ai fait une gaffe Rob, comme toujours, j'ai encore fait une gaffe avec cette fille_

_- Une de plus ou une de moins. Tu as fait quoi cette fois si?_

_- Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser_

_- Et elle a refusé si je comprends bien?_

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues sans que je n'y prête vraiment attention

_**" flashback "**_

_- Elie merde, je t'aime, on t'aime... Épouse moi_

Elle éclata de rire

_- Tu te moque de moi la?_

_- Je te demande de m'épouser et tout ce que tu trouve a faire c'est de rire?_

_- Tu t'attendais a quoi Kellan? Que je te saute dans les bras et qu'on vive heureux pour toujours?_

Oui, je voyais les choses ainsi, pourquoi pas? Je l'aime, elle m'aime... Pourquoi est-ce si compliquer?

_- Non mais tu rêve mon vieux. Tu me baise sans me dire que tu as une copine, tu me fou en cloque et me prend ma fille par la suite, et tu pense que je vais t'épouser? C'est la meilleure celle la. Écoute moi bien p'tit con, il n'y aura jamais de nous. Tu m'as trahi et tu m'as humilié plusieurs fois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une vedette que je vais faire tes quatre volontés. Va te faire foutre_

Et elle est partit

_**" fin flashback "**_

Après avoir raconté mon récit a Robert, je pleurais deux fois plus.

_- Et tu l'as laissé partir encore une fois sans même essayer de la rattraper?_

_- J'ai honte de moi_

_- J'aurais honte moi aussi a ta place. Tu es vraiment un con Kellan_

_- Je sais okay merde, je sais que je suis un pauvre con. Vient Angel, on s'en va_

_- Voir maman?_

_- Non, on retourne à la maison_

* * *

**PDV Elie**

J'étais retourné a mon appartement ramasser le restant de mes affaire et partit vers l'aéroport. Arriver sur place, une foule de journaliste courais après moi en me demandant pourquoi j'avais refusé d'épouser le grand Kellan Lutz. Les nouvelles vont vite.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de pénétrer à l'intérieur pour aller m'acheter un billet d'avion direction Montréal. J'avais besoin d'aller voir ma mère, en fait, j'avais plus besoin de Lune présentement que de ma mère.

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

J'étais assise dans mon café préférer a lire une revue a potin en attendant mon amie Ashley quand je suis tomber sur un mini article sur Kellan

_**" Il y a maintenant 2 semaines, nous avons aperçue Kellan Lutz en compagnie de sa charmante petite fille Angel ainsi que son meilleur ami Robert Pattinson dans un petit restaurant a Londres. Notre charmant Kellan aurait fait fuir une des serveuses. Nous avons alors appris que cette jeune femme serait la mère de la petite Angel.**_

_**Elle est revenue quelque temps après pour parler avec monsieur Lutz et aurais fuie une deuxième fois lorsqu'il lui aurait demandé de l'épouser. Nous avons ensuite revue cette jeune femme 2H après a l'aéroport.**_

_**Rappelons que nous ne connaissons toujours pas le nom de cette mystérieuse jeune femme, et que notre charmant Kellan est toujours célibataire mesdames, mais malheureusement pour vous, son cœur appartient déjà a une autre**_

_**Merci a notre informateur"**_

C'est alors qu'Ashley arriva

_- Regarde ca Ashley_

Elle ce mis donc à lire l'article

_- Il continu a accumuler les erreurs avec cette fille. Tu crois qu'il va arrêter de la faire fuir un jour?_, me demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde

C'est alors que je la vie. Elle était rendue avec les cheveux presque au fesse et noir, mais je la reconnue quand même.

_- Ashley, c'est elle_

_- Elle qui?_

_- Elie, la mère d'Angel_

_- Kellan a bon gout, elle est très jolie,_ dit-elle en la fixant

_- Je dois avertir Kellan qu'elle est ici a Vancouver_

_- Oublie ca, tu sais qu'il ne veut plus te parler. Laisse-moi faire. Toi essaie de parler avec elle pour la résonner un peu_

Et elle partit rapidement.

Merde, Elie non plus ne me parlais plus.

* * *

**PDV Elie**

Arriver à Montréal, je me suis dirigé directement chez ma mère. J'avais besoin plus que jamais de me faire tirer aux cartes.

_- Elie? Tu fais quoi ici?_

_- Écoute, je sais que tu veux plus rien savoir de moi, mais c'est Lune que je viens voir, pas ma mère_

_- Entre, vient a la cuisine._

_- On fait sa vite d'accord, j'ai un avion à prendre tout a l'heure_

_- D'accord, tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier?_

_- Pas pour le moment, commence par me dire ce que tu voies._

Je prie le paquet de carte et commença à brasser vigoureusement. Je savais quoi faire, j'avais vu ma mère tirer aux cartes des dizaines de fois.

_- Bon alors je voie beaucoup de bouleversement dans ta vie. Je voie un homme grand, costaud et blond, avec une petite fille blonde elle aussi. Attend... C'est ta fille?_

_- Pas le temps pour les questions_

_- Ouais... heu... peu importe. Je voie que tu les aimes beaucoup, et qu'eux aussi t'aime, mais je voie de la dispute, beaucoup de mal entendu_

_- Ca tu peu le dire, mais encore_? Dis-je plus anxieuse qu'autre chose

_- Je voie un mariage, mais je ne voie pas qui ce marie, c'est une femme enceinte, les cartes sont assez vague aujourd'hui. Je voie un voyage, loin, très loin. Encore de la dispute, Ta vie va si mal?_

_- Maman s'il te plait_

_- Bon d'accord, j'arête de te poser des questions, mais toi en a tu?_

_- Oui, une. Vais-je un jour être heureuse?_

* * *

Qu'est ce que Nikki faisait ici?

Elle me fit un signe de tête pour me saluer et me fit signe de venir la rejoindre

_- C'est Kellan qui t'envoie?_

_- Heu non, Kellan ne me parle plus depuis plus de 3 ans. Comment tu vas?_

_- Très bien merci,_ lui répondis-je froidement

Elle pensait quoi? Que tout allait redevenir comme avant? Elle m'avait trahi, tout comme lui.

_- Elie, tu me manque, enterrons la hache de guerre_

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

J'étais a la salle de jeux avec Angel à jouer a la poupée lorsque Ashley fit son entrer

_- Hey salut beauté fatale, comment tu vas?_

_- Ca va et toi Ashley?_

_- Bien, bien, je viens d'aller prendre un café avec Nikki et j'ai vue ton ex_

_- Ah bon, je croyais qu'Annalynne étais partit pour Cuba_

_- Mais je ne te parle pas d'elle aussi, je parle de la mère de la petite. Oh en passant, elle est très jolie_

_- Ou tu l'as vue?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, dans un café_

_- Oui mais lequel,_ dis-je vraiment énerver

_- Oh je sais plus,_ dit-elle indifférente, _demande a Nikki, elle y va souvent_

Eh merde, je ne parlais plus a Nikki depuis déjà un bon moment. Les seuls fois ou je lui ai parlé, c'était sur le plateau de tournage de Twilight. Disons que se n'étais pas la joie.

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir pus jaser un peu avec Elie. Elle a fini par me dire qu'elle était prête à me faire confiance, mais que c'étais la seule chance que j'aurais. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle venait d'être engager ici comme serveuse et qu'elle se cherchait un appartement. Je lui ai donc proposer de venir s'installer a la maison le temps qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Chose qu'elle avait accepté

_- Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie Elie, mais conte tu revoir ta fille un jour? Je veux dire, reprendre contact avec elle?_

_- Je ne crois pas, elle est mieux avec son père qu'avec moi_

* * *

**PDV Elie**

J'avais accepté d'aller m'installer chez Nikki. Ça ne redeviendra jamais comme avant entre nous, mais je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

_- Elie, je crois que tu vas vouloir sortir quelque heure_

_- Pourquoi ça?_

_- Kellan vient de téléphoner pour me dire qu'il voulait me parler, il parait que c'est urgent._

_- Parfait, je reviendrais dans deux heures. Ne lui dit pas que je suis ici je t'en pris_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas avec ca._

Je pris donc mon sac a mains et me mis à marcher jusqu'au café. Ca me prenait 45 minutes de marche. Je me suis donc installer a une petite table, bue mon café tranquillement tout en lisant mon livre, et fini par reprendre le chemin de la maison.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

_- Allez Nikki je t'en pris dit moi ou tu l'as vue_

Çà faisais 1H que j'essayais d'obtenir la réponse, mais Nikki refusais de me la donner. Je devais savoir ou la trouver.

_- Écoute Kellan, tu devrais partir je crois_

_- Je veux juste savoir ou elle est, c'est pourtant pas compliquer_

_- Salut Nikki, je suis revenue. Ca c'est bien passer?_ L'entendis-je crier de l'entrer

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait rien me dire. Elle hébergeait Elie et ne voulait pas que je le sache, elle avait un sacrer culot. Je me suis donc diriger vers l'entrer.

_- Ca va mieux maintenant que j'ai ma réponse_

_- Eh merde, Nikki tu m'avais promis_

_- J'ai tenue ma promesse, mais tu es revenue trop tôt,_ répondit elle sur la défensive

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle vivait ici? Tu savais que je voulais la voir et tu m'as caché une chose pareille?_

_- C'est moi qui ne voulais pas qu'elle te le dise,_ répondis Elie a la place de Nikki

_- Est-ce qu'on peu se parler calmement Elie s'il te plait?_

* * *

**PDV Elie**

_- Nikki laisse nous je te prie_

_- D'accord, je serais a la cuisine si il y a quoi que se soit_

J'étais mal a l'aise de me retrouver seule avec Kellan. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire.

_- Elie, je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. J'ai peut-être été un peu brusque, mais comprend moi, je t'aime comme un fou et tu ne cesse de me repousser comme si j'avais la peste._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Kellan. Tu veux quoi au juste?_

_- Je voudrais que tu viennes vivre à la maison. Tu aurais ta propre chambre,_ ajouta-t-il avant que je ne proteste. _Tu pourrais apprendre à connaitre ta fille qui ne rêve que de ça On pourrait apprendre a mieux ce connaitre nous aussi par la même occasion. Repartir a zéro. Tu en pense quoi?_

_- On ne peu pas Kellan_

_- Pourquoi? Je ne tenterais rien je te le promets. Je t'en prie Elie. Accepte_

_- Okay, mais seulement en essaie, disons 2 semaines. Si sa ne fonctionne pas, je repars, compris?_

_- Compris. Merci Elie, merci milles fois. Angel va être contente._

* * *

**Et voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

**On s'approche tranquillement de la fin, il ne reste que quelque chapitre qui sont déjà écrit.**

**Puisque c'est Pâques et que je me sent généreuse, je vous met un autre chapitre =)**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bah ouais j'ai décidé de poster un autre chapitre, j'avais hâte de poster celui si donc le voici!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

**PDV Angel**

Papa a réussi à convaincre maman de venir vivre avec nous a la maison. J'avais hâte de pouvoir connaitre ma maman, mais elle ne veut pas que je l'appelle maman. Elle veut que je l'appelle Elie.

Papa m'avais beaucoup parlé d'elle. Il m'a toujours dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Il avait raison. Elle est gentille ma maman, mais quand je lui ai demandé si elle m'avait laissé a papa parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, elle c'est fâcher et c'est mise à crier a papa plein de mauvais mot. Elle a fini par ce calmer et ma promis que ce n'était pas pour ca, mais parce qu'elle m'aimait trop. Moi je ne comprends pas ce que maman veux dire, mais je suis contente qu'elle m'aime.

Cette nuit, je me suis lever pour aller faire dodo avec papa dans son lit parce que j'avais fais un mauvais rêve, mais maman faisait déjà dodo avec lui. Je ne savais pas que les grandes personnes aussi pouvaient faire des mauvais rêves. Je suis donc retourné dans mon lit.

* * *

**PDV Elie**

La cohabitation ce passait relativement bien. Kellan ne tentais rien pour me ravoir, il tenait sa promesse. Je trouvais sa dure malgré tout puisque mon cœur lui appartenais toujours. Il lui appartiendra toujours.

Il y a par contre une journée ou je me suis vraiment fâcher. Angel était venu me demander si j'étais partit parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Je me suis mis à crier à Kellan que c'était un bel enfoiré d'avoir mis des idées pareil dans la tête de notre fille. On a fini par s'es parler et tout c'étais régler.

Ce soir Kellan m'a demandé de regarder un film avec lui, et j'ai accepté. Je me suis donc assise a ses coter, et pendant le film, il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

_- Ça ne te dérange pas?_

_- Non pas du tout_, lui répondis-je en déposant ma tête contre lui.

A un moment j'ai relevé la tête et je l'ai embrassé. Il a participé au baiser, mais a quand même fini par me repousser tout doucement.

_- Je... je suis désoler Kellan, je vais aller me coucher, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Bonne nuit_

Et je suis partit a ma chambre avant même qu'il ai le temps de répondre.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

J'ai adoré ce baiser, mais je l'ai repoussé parce que je voudrais que pour une fois nous prenions notre temps. Je veux que ca fonctionne entre nous, qu'on forme une vrai famille

J'étais étendue dans mon lit à me repasser les deux dernières semaines tout en contemplant le plafond, lorsque trois petit coup se fie entendre a ma porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit doucement

_- Kellan? Est-ce que tu dors?_

_- Non, tu peux entrer. Vient t'asseoir_

_- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout a l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris_

_- C'est okay ma belle, c'est oublier. Allez, vient te coller, on va jaser un peu, je n'arrive pas a dormir_

On c'est donc mis à jaser de tout et rien. On était couché l'un en face de l'autre. Ces lèvres m'invitaient à l'embrasser. J'en avais tellement envie

_- Elie?_

_- Oui?_

_- Si je t'embrasserais tu me laisserais faire?_

_- Bien sure pourquoi?_

J'ai donc déposé une main sur sa joue et me mie a la contempler tout en me rapprochant doucement, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Notre baiser commença à se faire plus urgent. Je lui demandai alors accès à sa bouche avec ma langue, chose qu'elle m'accorda

* * *

**PDV Elie**

Tout en m'embrassant, il se mit à me caresser doucement. Comme s'il explorait mon corps pour la première fois. Ces mains se son mise à caresser mes bras, mon cou, puis mes seins qu'il se mit à presser doucement. En voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, il se mit à caresser mon ventre, puis mes cuisses

_- J'ai tellement envie de toi Elie_

_- Moi aussi Kellan_

C'est alors qu'il me retira ma nuisette. Il ce mit à me regarder intensément en souriant

_- Si belle_

Çà me fit rougir. Il reprit l'assaut de mes lèvres tout en pinçant un de mes mamelons, puis l'autre. Ces lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, puis il se mit à passer sa langue sur mon mamelon gauche, puis le droit.

Il retira son boxer et se positionna au dessus de moi. Il se mit alors à frotter son érection contre ma fente humide, et en reprenant l'assaut de mes lèvres, me pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. Il faisait des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide, et lorsque son orgasme se pointa, il cria

_- Elie, épouse moi_

_- Oui Kellan, OUIIIII_

Il s'effondra a mes coter

_- Tu es sérieuse? Tu accepte de m'épouser?_

_- Oui Kellan_

_- Oh Elie, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

* * *

Les trois dernier mois on été un enfer. Pas avec Elie, bien sure que non, avec elle tout était parfait, mais les préparatifs du mariage ont été très rapide. Nous voulions nous marier le plus vite possible.

Aujourd'hui j'allais épouser la femme de na vie

J'étais maintenant devant l'hôtel à attendre ma futur femme. Je contemplais les inviter. Tout le cast de Twilight étaient venue pour festoyer avec nous.

Lorsque la marche nuptial commença et que je la vie marcher vers moi, j'en fus ému. Ici ma vie commençait enfin.

* * *

**PDV Elie**

C'étais le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'allais enfin devenir madame Kellan Lutz. Tout était parfait. Trois mois c'étais écouler depuis la demande en mariage de Kellan, et nous n'avions pas chômé. Sans oublie le fait que j'étais enceinte de deux mois. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous voulions nous marier rapidement, avant que je ne ressemble à une baleine.

_- Allez-y les filles, entrer. J'arrive, j'ai seulement besoin d'être seule 5 minutes_

_- Tu es sure maman?_

_- Oui ma chérie, va avec tante Nikki, j'arrive_

Tans de chose se sont passé depuis ma rencontre avec Kellan. J'avais du mal à croire qu'on allait enfin être uni pour la vie

_- Toujours aussi magnifique a se que je peu voir, mais la petite n'est pas un peu jeune pour être la mienne?_

_- Carl_?, dis-je dans un frisson. La présence de mon ex ne me disait rien qui vaille. _Tu fais quoi ici?_

_- Eh bien j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle_

_- Tu manigance quoi?_

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Ca y est, mon moment préférer des mariages arrive

_-Kellan, souhaitez-vous prendre mademoiselle Eliane Genest ici présente comme épouse_

_- Oui je le veux_

_- Et vous Eliane, souhaitez vous prendre monsieur Kellan Lutz ici présent comme époux?_

Silence

_- Non_

J'ai due mal comprendre, je fais un cauchemar c'est ça?

_- Désoler Kellan, mais je ne peux pas t'épouser_

Et elle couru vers l'extérieur

* * *

**PDV Elie**

_- Désoler Kellan, mais je ne peux pas t'épouser_

Et je me mis à courir vers l'extérieur le plus vite possible. Je savais qu'il allait me courir après, mais je devais partir au plus vite.

_- Elie non, ne fait pas ca. Je vais faire tout ce que tu veux, je vais te donner tout ce que j'ai, mais ne me quitte pas une autre fois, j'en mourrais_

_- A l'aéroport je vous pris_, dis-je au chauffeur de taxi qui c'étais arrêter

La dernière image que j'ai eu de Kellan fut lui, a genoux sur le perron de l'église, a hurler sa douleur.

_- Pardonne moi mon tendre amour, je t'aime tant,_ murmurais-je pour moi même

* * *

**Voila, un autre chapitre de terminer. Nos tourtereaux n'on pas la vie facile. Vont-ils finir par être heureux?**

**Je vous dit a la semaine prochaine mes chéris =)**

**Oh, n'oublier pas les reviews =)**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou a tous, je suis désoler de ne pas avoir posté la semaine passer, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pus. Je me rattrape avec un long chapitre. **

**Miss angel ma dit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser du dernier chapitre, j'espère que c'étais malgré tout bon signe. On approche vraiment de la fin.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

**PDV Elie**

J'étais assise sur le sable à contempler l'océan, a repenser a ma vie d'avant comme je le faisais tout les soirs lorsque Jessy dormait. Cette vie que j'avais due abandonner pour ne pas me faire rejeter par les personnes que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Tous les soirs je m'installais ainsi tout en écoutant ma chanson préférer "Here without you" (3 doors down). C'était mon petit rituel.

_- Lune, on a besoin de toi à l'hôtel, un problème avec une chambre_

_- J'arrive toute suite Carlos, merci_

Le genre de problème qui arrivait constamment. A croire que la réceptionniste que j'avais engagé ne savait pas conter. En tant que propriétaire de l'hôtel je devais régler ce genre de problème sans avoir de conflit

Eh merde, qu'est ce que Nikki foutais ici? Il me restait juste à espérer qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas avec mes cheveux court et blond.

_- Bonsoir, bienvenue à l'Éclipse, je suis Lune, que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_- Bonsoir madame Lune, nous avion demander une suite a trois chambres, mais celles que nous avons obtenu n'en a que deux._

_- Oh je vois, on vous transfère immédiatement. Carlos? Tu pourrais transférer madame..._

_- Reed_

_- Madame Reed dans la plus grande suite s'il te plait?_

_- Toute suite Lune_

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

Cette femme me disait vaguement quelque chose.

Peu importe, on avait eu notre suite, c'est tout ce qui contais

_- Angel? Ou est partit ton père?_

_- Il dit qu'il n'était pas fatiguer, donc il est partit ce promener près de l'océan._

_- Seul?_

_- Oui pourquoi? Tu sais tante Nikki, je crois que papa est assez grand pour sortir seul_, me dit-elle en riant

_- Très drôle, très très drôle_

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici, mais j'avais promis a Angel que pour ces 10 ans, je l'amènerais en république dominicaine. C'est ce qu'elle voulait comme cadeau. Moi je détestais aller dans le sud. J'aurais préférer rester en Californie, mais bon, ce n'est pas assez exotique pour mademoiselle.

J'avais rie en voyant le nom de notre hôtel. L'Éclipse. Ca me rappelait le bon temps quand je jouais dans Twilight.

J'étais assis sur le sable encore chaud a contempler l'océan lorsque je vis une déesse en immerger. Longue jambes bronzer, petit bikini turquoise, de jolie forme, des cheveux court, blond...

Eh merde, ce ne serais pas...

* * *

**PDV Elie**

Putain, il faisait quoi ici? Mais bien sure, il devait être avec Nikki

_- Eliane? Mais tu fais quoi ici?,_ me dit-il en s'approchant de moi

_- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question puisque tu es a mon hôtel_

_- Tu veux dire que tu es Lune..._

_- La propriétaire de l'Éclipse, oui_

_- Mon chéri, a qui parle tu?_

Je n'avais pas vue cette écervelé s'approcher de nous

_- Oh... Euh... c'est..._

_- Lune, la propriétaire de l'hôtel_

_- Enchanter, je suis Annalynne la femme de monsieur Lutz_

La... la... la femme... oh putain...

_- Je... je dois vous laisser, j'ai une grosse journée demain. Bon séjour dans mon hôtel monsieur et madame Lutz._

* * *

__  
**PDV Kellan**

J'ai à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ma vie d'avant avec Elie. Je me demandais pourquoi elle m'avait repoussé le jour de notre mariage. Pourquoi m'avait-elle abandonné ainsi? Quand était-il de notre deuxième enfant? Vivait-il ici avec elle? Étais-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Je devais avoir des réponses.

Je descendis donc jusqu'a son bureau et frappa trois coup a la porte

_- Entrez_ cria-t-elle

J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi

_- Kellan, tu m'excuseras mais je suis déborder en se moment, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer_

_- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps_

_- Assi toi et fais ca vite s'il te plait_

_- Je vais aller droit au but. Pourquoi ma tu rejeter le jour de notre mariage?_

_- Je... je ne t'aimais pas comme tu l'aurais voulu Kellan, je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi. Bon, maintenant que tu as ta réponse, laisse moi bosser je te pris_

Je me levais de ma chaise et marcha jusqu'a la porte

_- C'est pour ça que tu porte toujours la bague de fiançailles que je t'ai offerte? Un jour j'aurais la vérité Elie, mais pour le moment je te laisse travailler._

* * *

_**  
**_**PDV Angel**

_- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici?_

_- Oui mon ange, ta mère est ici_

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ma mère ce trouvais ici, je pourrais enfin lui parler

_- Ou est-elle?_

_- Dans son bureau, l'Éclipse est son hôtel, mais ne fais rien d'irréfléchie mon ange_

_- Merci papa, mais sa fait plus de 6 ans que je pense a se que je vais lui dire._

Je partis donc d'un pas décider vers le bureau de ma mère et y entra sans même avoir frappé.

_- Que puis-je pour vous jeune fille?_

Et vlan, je la giflai de toutes mes forces

_- Pourquoi m'a tu abandonner? Je croyais que tu nous aimais... j'ai tellement souffert, papa a tellement souffert, je croyais qu'il allait mourir,_ lui dis-je en pleurant

_- Angel?_

_- Oui maman… c'est moi_

_- Oh Angel, je suis si désoler ma chérie, mais je savais que tu serais mieux avec ton père, c'étais pour ton bien, votre bien._

* * *

_**  
**_**PDV Kellan**

La nuit était tombée. Angel était revenu à la chambre 15 minutes après l'avoir quitter. Elle pleurait. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire pour sa mère.

Je m'étais décidé à aller marcher sur le bord de l'océan lorsqu'un petit garçon d'a peine 5 ans cogna à ma porte. Il me tendis une lettre que je lue.

_**Kellan,**_

_**Je ne sais pas par ou commencer cette lettre. Peut-être en te disant que le petit bonhomme devant toi se prénomme Jessy, qu'il a 5 ans et que c'est ton fils. Je te le rends comme je t'ai donné Angel. De toute façon, je ne pourrais plus prendre soin de lui encore bien longtemps.**_

_**Tu avais raison ce matin, je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je ne t'aimais plus, mais parce que je t'aimais trop. Tu étais l'homme de ma vie Kellan, je t'ai toujours été fidèle, je ne t'ai jamais remplacé.**_

_**Je sais que tu voudrais des explications sur se qui c'est passer, et c'est ce que je vais te donner.**_

_**Le jour de notre mariage, j'ai eu une mauvaise visite sur le perron de l'église. Les filles étaient déjà à l'intérieur puisque je leur avais demandé de me laisser 5 minutes pour souffler un peu. Carl était la et attendais de me parler. Carl est mon ex, l'homme qui m'avais abandonné lorsque j'étais enceinte a l'époque ou on c'étais rencontrer toi et moi.**_

_**Donc Carl était la pour me menacer. Il m'a dit que si je t'épousais, il allait révéler quelque chose que je voulais garder secret, que je n'étais pas prête à révéler, ni a toi, ni a personne d'ailleurs. Si tu l'aurais appris, tu m'aurais rejeté, et je n'aurais jamais pue supporter cela.**_

_**Je t'aimais tant Kellan, je ne pouvais simplement pas gâcher ta vie.**_

_**Je sais qu'Angel et Jessy ne me pardonneront jamais de les avoir abandonné ainsi, et je les comprends, mais dit leur que je l'ai ai toujours aimé et que c'était pour leur bien si je suis parti.**_

_**Je t'aimerais toujours mon tendre amour**_

_**Adieu**_

_**Elie -xxx-**_

Je regardais le petit homme, mon fils, devant moi, qui me tendais une bague. Sa bague. La bague que je lui avais donnée pour nos fiançailles.

* * *

**Voila, c'est tout pour ce soir.**

**D'après vous c'est quoi le grand secret d'Elie?**

**La réponse dans le prochain chapitre =)**

**Oublier pas les reviews =P**

**Gros bisous Jolielune xxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou =) voici le chapitre 17.  
Vous allez maintenant comprendre un peu mieux les réactions bisard d'Elie.  
Vous êtes prêt?  
C'est partie!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

**PDV Elie**

Mais ou puis-je bien aller pour ne pas le revoir? Le plus loin possible seras le mieux. En même temps, Montréal me manque énormément. Oui, c'est décider, je retourne a Montréal.

En m'assoyant sur un siège pour attendre mon vol, je mis les écouteurs de mon I-Pod sur mes oreilles et essaye de me concentrer sur la musique. Chose complètement impossible. La seule chose qui me revenait en tête était que Kellan était marié et qu'il avait élevé nos enfants avec cette cruche. Il avait fini par me remplacer. Qui pourrais l'en blâmer?

Pendant l'attente, tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'étais de fixer la marque blanche a mon annulaire gauche, en me disant que sa aurais dut être moi.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

J'étais allé me promener sur le bord de l'océan et fini par m'asseoir sur le sable. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire était de faire tourner la bague entre mes doigts.

- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas?

Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver

- Oui, je l'ai toujours aimé, désoler Anna, mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié

- J'ai toujours sue que tu l'aimais, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Va la retrouver Kellan, ne la laisse pas te fuir une autre fois

- Merci Annalynne, merci milles fois de comprendre.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé comme tu l'aimes.

Je partis donc vers l'aéroport, non sans m'assurer que Nikki pouvais garder les enfants avec elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel vol elle allait ou avait prit. J'ai donc commencé par aller dans l'air des départs pour vérifier si elle y était.

Elle y était, endormie. Je pris donc place a ses coter et attendis qu'elle se réveille. Chose qu'elle fit 15 minutes plus tard. Elle s'étira et rangea son I-Pod dans son sac à main. C'est alors qu'elle se tourna vers moi.

* * *

**PDV Elie**

Il était la. Je devais surement être entrain de rêver. Je me suis frotter les yeux, mais il était toujours la a me sourire. Ce même sourire charmeur qui m'avait envouté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais encore te sauver aussi facilement?

- Eh bien en fait, oui

- Je voulais te rapporter ceci

Il sortit la bague qu'il m'avait offerte et me la tendis

- Tu n'es surement pas venu jusqu'ici juste pour me la redonner

- En fait, oui

C'est alors qu'il posa un genou par terre et me dit

- Elie, épouse moi

- Tu sais que c'est la troisième fois que tu me demande en mariage? Tu m'excuseras de devoir refuser

- Mais pourquoi?

- Peut-être parce que tu es déjà marier

- Annalynne a accepté de faire annuler notre mariage. Le problème est résolu alors accepte de devenir ma femme je t'en prie. Tu dis m'aimer alors pourquoi ne pas accepter?

On avait l'attention de plusieurs personnes qui nous observaient comme si on était un de leur téléroman préférer.

- Ca ne change pas le fait qu'on ne peut pas. Il y aura toujours quelque chose qui nous bloqueras le chemin du bonheur et tu le sais. Regarde tout ce qui c'est passer depuis qu'on c'est rencontrer.

- Elie, je t'aime depuis le début, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Quand tu m'as laissé en plan à notre mariage, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je te perdais pour la énièmes fois et tu partais avec notre bébé en plus, et tout sa sans rien pouvoir y faire. J'aurais renoncé à tout pour être avec toi. J'aurais abandonné ma carrière de mannequin et celle d'acteur pour toi, j'aurais vécu dans un petit 4 pièces si sa pouvais te faire plaisir. J'aurais tout fait, même changer de planète pour toi. Ne me rejette pas encore, je n'y survivrais pas cette fois. Accepte de devenir ma femme, de faire partit de notre famille a Angel, Jessy et moi, d'être une mère pour eux et tout nos futur Lutz qu'on aura

- Même si c'est une très belle déclaration que tu viens de me faire Kellan, je... je... je ne peux pas accepter

C'est alors que tout le monde se mis à soupirer de déception comme dans les films.

- Mais pourquoi merde

- Parce que je vais mourir Kellan. Merde, je ne voulais pas que tu le sache, et surtout pas ainsi, lui dis-je en criant

- Tu vas quoi? Non... dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est une de tes tentative pour me repousser une autre fois

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague, j'ai le cancer Kellan, et ce depuis 11 ans. Je n'y survivrais pas, il est trop avancer. Je commence déjà à faiblir énormément.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Non... impossible... ca ne pouvais pas être vrai...

- Mais... mais...

- Écoute, laisse moi partir pour Montréal voir mon frère une dernière fois. Je veux mourir dans ma ville natale. Retourne vivre ta vie, ne t'en fais pas pour moi

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas

- Non, reste Elie je t'en prie. Épouse-moi. Je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours

- Ca feras de toi un veuf d'ici même pas 6 mois. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi merde je t'aime. Est-ce si dure de l'accepter à la fin? Reste avec nous aussi, reste auprès de ta famille. Fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde mon amour.

- Tu me promets que ce n'est pas de la pitié?

- Oui mon amour, et pour ton information, je t'avais déjà demandé de m'épouser avant que tu m'annonce ta maladie.

- Alors j'accepte, mais a une condition. Ne dit rien aux enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour mon cancer, que leur mère va mourir.

- Tu ne peux pas leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave Elie...

- Promet le

- Je… je le promets. Je t'aime tant

- Moi aussi mon chéri

* * *

**Voila, chapitre assez cours, mais espérons que vous comprendrez mieux ce qui se passais dans la tête de Elie =) bisous et a bientôt**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxx**


	18. Note

Coucou !

Non je ne suis pas morte, seulement malade.

Je n'ai rien posté depuis quelque temps et la raison est très simple.

J'écris mes textes sur mon i-pod puisque je n'ai pas d'ordinateur, et ensuite je retranscris sur ordi quand je vais chez ma mère pour pouvoir poster. J'avais écrit les 2 dernier chapitres et j'étais vraiment satisfaite du résultat, mais voila que j'ai laissé traîner mon i-pod sur le canapé le temps d'aller me prendre quelque chose à boire, et ca à suffit à ma petite fille de 2 ans pour supprimer tout mon travail. Je dois recommencer et je bûche un peu.

Je n'étais vraiment pas contente, mais c'est mon erreur, j'aurais due savoir que 2 minutes étais suffisante à mon petit monstre pour faire des dégâts.

Je veux vraiment être satisfaite de ma finale, alors laissez moi encore un peu de temps je vous prie.

Prochain chapitre, le mariage.

Je ne vous ai pas oublié promis.

En attendant, vous pouvez aller lire ma nouvelle fiction " Amour perdu " qui est ma première fic' avec les personnages de Twilight ou " Conséquence d'un concours " sur laquelle je travaille aussi sur les chapitres finaux.

Gros bisous

Jolielune xxxxxxxx


	19. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

salut a toutes =)

Non, je ne suis pas morte si ca peut vous rassurer, simplement beaucoup de bouleverssement dans ma vie depuis le debut de l'été. Et par dessus le marché, j'ai perdu 2 fois tout se que j'avais ecrit sur mes fictions, alors je recommence pour une troisieme fois. Pardonnez moi je vous en pris.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster un chapitre puisque je suis dans le gros rush a mon nouveau travail, mais c'est ok ainsi puisque ca va etre beefique pour des enfants qui en on vraiment de besoin, donc vous, vous allez devoir patienter encore un peu.

Je vous aimes et ne vous oublie pas

A bientot Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx

P.S. Desoler pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le temps de me coriger.


End file.
